The OC Crusie Story
by summer244
Summary: The Cohen's, The Cooper's, and Summer all go on vacation on a cruise ship. Watch how Julie and Jimmy fall for each other again. What happenes with Seth and Summer on Summer's birthday. And what happen to Kirsten, Sandy, Ryan and Marissa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Cohen." Summer said as she kissed her boyfriend Seth Cohen on the lips.

"Hey Summer what's up?" Seth said as he put his books back in his locker. They were at school and Seth and Summer were about to go home but they were first waiting for Ryan and Marissa so they could all go home together.

"Nothing really I got a B+ on my American history exam." Summer said making small talk.

"That's great." Seth answered. He slammed his locker shut. And gave Summer a big dorky smile.

"What?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, it's just I got an A." Seth answered.

"Shut up!" Summer screamed pushing him into the locker.

"Um guys, what are you doing?" Marissa Cooper asked as she and her boyfriend, and Seth's adopted brother Ryan Atwood came by.

"I was just teaching Seth here a lesson." Summer answered.

"Looks like he learnt it." Ryan said hiding a chuckle with his hand as he saw Seth straightening his crumpled shirt and rubbing his sore arm.

"Sorry Cohen, but you have to learn to never tell your girlfriend you got a higher mark then her." Summer said crossing her arms.

"I'll learn that for next time." Seth answered.

"You guys ready to leave?" Ryan asked.

"Yup." They all answered in unison.

"You guys want to come over, and play some PlayStation? You can see me kick Ryan's butt in Ninja's Revenge." Seth added.

"You mean I'll kick yours." Ryan said pointing a finger at Seth.

"Sorry Seth, I'm going to have to go with Ryan on this one." Marissa said laughing.

"That's just because he's your boyfriend." Seth remarked.

"Not true I'll say Ryan too." Summer added.

"Hey you're supposed to say me!" Seth said shocked looking at Summer.

"Hey this is still revenge from saying you got a higher mark than me." Summer said.

"Okay, okay, a boy could only go through that much shoulder pain in one day." Seth said as he swung his arm around her shoulder. And the Fab Four headed out of Harbor.

Chapter 2

"Dude, I told you. There is no escaping Super Seth!" Seth cried out. Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa were sitting down on The Cohen's living room couch playing PlayStation and eating snacks. So far Seth was beating Ryan 7 to 5 and he was feeling pretty lucky. Plus he had Summer there and he felt that Summer was his good luck charm.

"How about double or nothing?" Ryan asked with a mouth full of potato chips.

"Hey guys how about you let me and Sum play, you guys been playing for the last half hour." Marissa asked as she took a sip of her root beer.

"Great idea Coop." Summer said as she grabbed Seth's control and started fidgeting with it.

"Sure, here you go Marissa." Ryan said handing his control to Marissa.

"Aww thanks Ryan." Marissa said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Cohen, why when I press the A button it makes me kick when I want to punch?" Summer asked focusing all her attention on the game.

"Because you have to push the B button for that." Seth said as he places his hands on top of Summer's smaller hands. Summer forgot about the game and everything around her and just looked at Seth. Seth was still helping Summer with the control and he didn't realize that Summer was now resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Cohen, how about you play for me I'd rather just watch you." She said handing him the control.

"Sure Summer." Seth said as he kissed the top of her head. Summer smiled, thinking of how even when Seth was playing such a kid game he still looked adorable and all Summer ever wanted to do with him was just put her arms around him and never let go. Seth of course didn't care. He loved it when Summer only wanted to spend time with him. It made him have this warm tingly feeling in his stomach that he only had when Summer was there. It wasn't like the feeling that he had with Ryan, his best friend or Marissa his other best bud. That feeling made him want to stand on a bus and profess his love towards Summer. Seth came close to that although it wasn't a bus it was a coffee cart but he thought that still counted.

"Yes! I beat you!" Marissa cried as she put the control on the coffee table and rested her head in her arms, like she was a price-fighting winner. Seth was stunned how did he beat Marissa? How did he beat a girl?

"How did I beat a." Seth trailed on but Marissa cut him short.

"A girl." Marissa said giving him a smack.

"No of course not." Seth said but then secretly nodded his head towards Ryan to show that was the truth.

"I don't know dude, maybe we have to give over the champion ship from Super Seth to Magnificent Marissa." Ryan said smiling at Marissa.

"Aww you're so sweet." Marissa said leaning over to give a kiss to Ryan.

"Hey guys, oh good you're all here." Kirsten, Seth and Ryan's mom came in with a bag of groceries. Seth and Ryan quickly got up to help as Summer and Marissa got up to see what Kirsten was talking about.

"Hey Mrs. C so what's up." Summer said, as she helped Seth put the groceries in the refrigerator.

"Here Marissa, read this." Kirsten said with a smile as she handed Marissa an envelope.

"What is this?" She asked. She opened it and started reading out loud.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Cohen and family:_

_You are cordially invited aboard The Queen Victoria this Sunday, June 16__th__ 2006. The ship will sail all the way to Rome, Italy for the time of your life. Please meet me and the crew at the Newport Dock at 11:30 A.M, and the ship will leave approximately at 12:30 P.M. We hope you will be able to make it. This will definitely be a trip that you will never forget._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Drake Suthers_

"Guys, that's great that you're going on a cruise." Summer said a little disappointed because she wasn't going.

"You guys are so lucky! While you're all going to be sailing on the Mediterranean me and Summer will be sun bathing like we always do." Marissa said slumping on a chair.

Before anyone could say another word the doorbell rang. It must be Sandy everyone thought. No one wanted to spend Spring Break with out his or her friends. This was so annoying. But if they waited just another half second they wouldn't feel so sad, because at the doorway there stood Julie, Sandy, and Dr. Roberts by the door with big smiles painted across their faces.

"Well I hope you didn't tell them before we came Kirsten." Julie said coming towards them.

"You couldn't save us a little of the surprise." Sandy said teasing.

"So what do you guys think?" Dr. Roberts asked. Marissa and Summer just couldn't understand. The Cohen's were going why should their parents care what they were doing?

"What's so great about that. I mean no offense but the Cohen's are going away. That's torture I mean we're going to have nothing to do over break." Summer said getting even more upset then she was before.

"Girls we're going too. Kirsten, you didn't tell them." Julie asked surprised.

"Hey I thought I should save you some of the surprise."

"Well how thoughtful. So are you girls excited?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Excited? I'm beyond excited!" Summer said not believing her luck.

"Oh my God this is going to be awesome!" Marissa said barely catching her breath.

"Really we're all going?" Seth asked not quite sure.

"If you count everyone who is standing in this room as we." Sandy finished.

"Wow this is going to be amazing!" Ryan said trying to think everything through.

"Come on Seth let's go upstairs and make a list of all the clothes I'm bringing." Summer said grabbing Seth's hand barley letting Seth get a hold of himself as she dragged him upstairs. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Didn't you want to show me something before Ryan?" Marissa asked making an excuse to get out of the room. Ryan had to think about it but then saw Marissa's eyes and understood she just wanted to get the heck out of there as did he.

"Right." Ryan said pointing a finger at her like he was remembering that "thing" he had to show her.

"Great come on." Marissa said as she led the way out the door to Ryan's pool house.

"Is it just me, or do our kids really don't want to be in the same room with us anymore." Julie said with a laughing face.

"Couldn't agree more with you. I remember when Seth would never leave a room unless I was with him although I think he ended that phase after he was six." Kirsten said looking back.

"Right you are, but after six he wouldn't leave a room unless I was with him." Sandy said clearing that up. Everyone laughed thinking of the good old days.

"I remember when Summer once came home crying because another girl was wearing the same shirt as her." Dr. Roberts said as he remembered.

"The other girl was Marissa." He finished.

"Of course." Julie said laughing about their daughters. Julie and Dr. Roberts were dating so Marissa and Summer were more or less sisters already. They lived in the same house so they didn't really mind that their parents were dating.

"Well since the kids are gone, I got go to the office finish some stuff up see you later guys." Sandy said as he kissed Kirsten on the cheek.

"Okay sweetie, when do you think you're going to be back?" Kirsten asked.

"Oh seven the latest." Sandy answered and with that he left and closed the door behind him.

"We're going to go Kirsten, I have so much to do before we leave on Wednesday."

"Yea, you know its Summer's seventeenth birthday on Wednesday and I still haven't found the perfect gift yet." Dr. Roberts said as he headed towards the door.

"Her birthday's the sixteenth?" Kirsten asked surprised.

"Yup, I'm thinking we can have a little party on the ship for just us." Dr. Roberts said almost out the door.

"Bye Kirsten." Julie said and they both left leaving Kirsten in the kitchen.

Chapter 3

Back in Seth's room Seth and Summer were kissing on Seth's bed after Summer willfully made Seth write down all the clothes and shoes that Summer was going to bring on the trip.

"Umm, I'm so excited." Summer said letting go of Seth's lips.

"I'd be more excited if we can just keep on doing what we're doing." Seth said wrapping his arms around her and craning her head towards him. Summer wasn't in the mood to kiss Seth anymore so she gave him a little shove and sat down on the bed.

"Happy Birthday to Summer, happy birthday to Summer, Happy Birthday to Summer!" Summer sand and looked back at Seth.

"It's your birthday?" Seth asked but as soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew he should have never said them because the look on Summer's face looked like she wanted to smash Seth's head on the door and at the same time cry.

"You forgot my birthday?" She asked raging with anger and disappointment, because her boyfriend the one she turned to the one she most cared about forgot her special day.

"I mean, I didn't forget it just must have slipped my mind." Seth trailed on knowing full well that whatever he would say would just make matters worse. Summer was already way ahead of him and she started to race downstairs, Seth straggling along trying to catch up.

"Summer wait!" Seth cried. But Summer was already out the door before she could hear him.

Seth just stood there, I mean why was she making this into such a big deal. It was just her birthday it wasn't like she won a gold metal or got into a great college. It was her seventeenth birthday. It wasn't eighteen when you become a legal citizen and it wasn't her sweet sixteen. It was just turning seventeen. But Seth knew deep in his mind that it was a big deal to Summer and he ruined it by forgetting her birthday. But he knew Summer never forgot his birthday in May. She made him the best party ever and then took them all out to Comic con as a treat. Seth never forgot that day, and he knew that he would be a little disappointed if Summer forgot his birthday. So Seth walked into the kitchen grabbed a root beer and sat on a chair trying to make a great plan that would win Summer back and make her the most unforgettable birthday ever.

Something interrupted Seth's thoughts as he heard footsteps coming into the house. It was none other the Ryan and Marissa who seemed so happy. Why couldn't he ever feel this happy with Summer, with out getting a into a fight the next second? Who was he kidding? He had great times with Summer! Drive in movies, the skating rink, walking on the pier holding hands, even just lying on his bed talking about random things, made him feel like nothing could ever go wrong. Sometimes though, Seth took advantage on Summer. A few short years ago Summer wouldn't even give a glance at Seth and now, well not now preset, but them being together. But then Summer started talking to him and she grew to like him even more and they started dating and well the rest is history. But even though Seth could be such a jerk he thought. Like saying things that shouldn't be said. Breaking dates because of the things he wanted to do. But as he though of it Summer never actually forgot any of his birthdays, actually Seth tried to think of anything she ever forgot about of his and nothing came to mind. She was always ready at dates, always came to study for tests with him even if they weren't hers and thinking about this Seth realized that he got one heck of a great girl and why was he always so dumb and saying such stupid things like he said before. Seth loved Summer and he knew she loved him right back but they were always having all these little arguments but through it all it was worth it.

"Hey man what's up?" Ryan asked grabbing a soda from the refrigerator.

"Did Summer leave already?" Marissa asked also grabbing a soda.

" Yes, and all because of me." Seth said squeezing his cheeks together.

"Why what did you do this time?" Marissa asked laughing.

"I forgot Summer's birthday." Seth said getting even sadder.

"You did. Wow girls get really bummed out about that." Marissa said.

"It's her birthday?" Ryan asked taking a gulp of soda.

"See he didn't know either!" Seth said pointing a finger.

"Yea he doesn't have to." Marissa asked sympathizing with Seth.

"Did you forget it last year?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Actually no. Marissa reminded me which you so happened not to have remembered to do this time." Seth answered being sarcastic.

"Hey don't blame this on me. I know all of your guys birthday." Marissa said.

"Oh really." Said Seth not believing her.

" March 3rd." She said glancing at Ryan. "May 19th." She said looking at Seth. " And Summer's is June 16th." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well, that's not going to help me. What should I do Marissa you're the girl here." Seth asked.

"Uh well all I can say is just say you're sorry, she'll forgive you Seth. Trust me, you've done worse things." She answered.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I got to go. Summer and I have a spa date at South Coast Plaza." She said getting up from her chair and threw the soda can out.

"Bye Ryan." Marissa said as she kissed him and headed out the door.

"Dude, I am so screwed." Seth told Ryan.

"It's ok. We usually find a way to work out." Ryan answered.

Chapter 4

"Coop, should I get ruby pink or mistletoe red?" Summer asked Marissa. Summer and Marissa were at Bliss Spa the newest and glamorous spa in all of Newport Beach. Summer and Marissa had a pact that whenever a new spa or salon would open up they would have to get something done there.

" Uh Mistletoe red it'll go great with the tan you'll get on the cruise." Marissa asked lying down on the chair as the pedicurist massaged her toes for her.

"Okay." She answered and did the same thing as Marissa.

"Seth says he's sorry, you know for the birthday thing." Marissa said.

"Could we please not talk about Cohen, when I'm trying to relax." Summer asked nicely.

"Sure."

"It's just, I can't believe he forgot my birthday." Summer said contradicting herself.

"Summ, boys usually forget important things like that." Marissa said as she closed her eyes.

"But it's not just birthday. Last week we had to build the Statue of Liberty and he was supposed to come to my house. And then two hours later he shows up totally unaware of the project and then as soon as I told him he apologized and bla bla bla. It's the same old story with him." Summer said.

"He seemed really upset about it though." Marissa told her friend.

"I mean I'm obviously going to forgive him but I just wished he'd be more responsible. That would be my only birthday wish." Summer declared.

"How about those black Swede Monolos that you saw yesterday?" Marissa asked.

"Oh I mean, Seth's present. That's my first wish." Summer said laughing. Marissa laughed along.

On the other side of the mall Seth and Ryan were looking for a present to get for Summer, and Seth was secretly looking for Summer on the way.

"Girls like jewelry right?" Ryan asked looking at the gold hoop earrings on the rack.

"Yea, I guess but Summer has so much jewelry, I want to get her something out of the ordinary."

"Well, what's out of the ordinary?" Ryan asked feeling a little out of place at the jewelry store at the mall.

"Hi, welcome to Missy's how can I help you?" the sales lady who's name was Jane asked a puzzled Seth and Ryan.

"Seth." Ryan said leading him.

"Okay. See it's my girlfriend's birthday in two days. And well I sort of forgot about it and now she's mad at me and I need to get her the most amazing peasant so she won't hate my guts and well do you have anything for that?" Seth asked telling his whole day's story.

"We might have something like that." Jane smiled and led the guys to a table with diamond necklaces, tennis bracelets, diamond rings, and studs. Seth thought he hadn't seen this much jewelry in his whole life.

"Let's start with this. Are you on a budget?" She asked them.

"Well, Ryan?" Seth asked for some support.

"Hey don't ask me. She's your girlfriend. Remember?" Ryan told him.

"Well, I don't know could we see some things?" Seth asked not knowing what to do and feeling so out of place at jewelry store.

Jane started showing pieces to Ryan and Seth but nothing really caught Seth's eyes and he knew Summer probably had a diamond necklace or pearl studs and he thought it was pointless spending anymore time here, but then he heard two familiar voices coming into the store. It was Summer and Marissa carrying shopping bags from places like Diesel and Paul Frank and they were headed right where Ryan and Seth were.

"Hey look its Seth and Ryan!" Marissa called waving at them running over to Ryan to give him a hug. Summer just stood there. It was so hard not to run over to Seth and hug him and kiss him like she would normally do. Seth also felt the same way. You know what Seth thought. He was for once going to be a man and go up to Summer and spill his heart out to her and just say sorry. Seth started to walk towards feeling the heat in his body rise just like every time he saw her.

"Hi, Summer." Seth said waving his hand towards her.

"Cohen." Summer said.

"I'm so sorry about forgetting your birthday. I was stupid for not remembering it and I know it's a big day and I completely screwed up. But I love you and I hope somewhere in your heart you can forgive me." Seth replied. Wow now that felt so much better. Summer's face softened and Seth could see a big smile on her face. The smile that he always saw. That smile made it seem like it was just them in the world. Summer was thinking to. Those three small yet gigantic words. I love you. Those words have so much power she couldn't help but melt just thinking that a boy really meant those words to her. Summer wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long sweet kiss. Oh those lips! Those arms around her! It was like magic but suddenly Seth forgetting her birthday was so trivial. Ok, so he forgot her birthday. There were much more important things in life then birthdays.

Summer wrapped herself in his arms and looked up at him.

"I love you too." She said. Then they both let go and headed back to where Marissa and Ryan were.

"So are you guys.?" Marissa asked hoping the answer would be yes. She hated when Seth and Summer were in a fight.

"My powers worked on her once again." Seth said reaching for Summer's hand.

"Hey! You know I could get back to hating you again." Summer replied grabbing his hand.

"You really think so." Seth asked.

"Hey I have faith in Summer." Ryan added as he slung his shoulder around Marissa.

"You guys are so funny." Marissa chimed in. And if you were a bystander in Missy's you would have seen four teenagers laughing and having the time of their life.

Chapter 5

"Seth get up. You have to start packing." Sandy called from downstairs. Seth opened his eyes. For a minute he had to remember where he was. He was in his room and it was Wednesday. Summer's birthday was on Wednesday! He forgot to get her a present! Oh my Lord was he screwed. He raced downstairs, still in his robe and found Ryan sitting at the counter eating cereal and reading the brochure for the Queen Victoria.

"Hey dude. Um you're going in you're robe?" Ryan asked half joking as he poured another bowl of cereal.

"Okay no time for jokes. I have no present for Summer!" Seth cried pacing. What was he going to do? He just made up with Summer, he did not want to be in a other fight with her again. He had less then three hours before the ship would sail. Just enough time to go to South Coast Plaza, get Summer something fabulous and then drive home in time to go on the cruise. Perfect Plan. Right?

"I thought you were going to go yesterday. Remember?" Ryan asked putting the cereal bowl in the sink.

"Yea, uh I sort of made a pit stop at Summer's and." Seth trailed on.

"Yea don't need to know the rest." Ryan said.

"What do I do?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Go to the mall. See what you come back with." Ryan asked being helpful wondering how Seth got himself into all these predicaments..

"Great idea buddy!" Seth asked leaving the house. There was an awkward pause.

"After I change." Seth said coming back into the house and running upstairs like there was no tomorrow.

"Good idea." Ryan said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey Ryan." Sandy said coming in with a large suitcase.

"Hey." Ryan said.

"Excited?" Sandy asked.

"Uh yea, I mean the closest thing to being on a boat was Seth's boat. No I'm wrong that charity thing for the hospital two years ago was also on a boat." Ryan said chuckling.

Kirsten came in looking a little bit flustered like she was up all night packing.

"Oh hey guys, everyone's ready?" Kirsten asked getting her things ready in her purse making sure not to forget even one thing.

"Uh yea Seth sort of when to South Coast Plaza." Ryan said trying not to sound too much of a nark. Sandy laughed.

" I don't think I'd ever see the day when Seth would run out of the house to go shopping." Sandy laughed once more as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I'm going to go back in the poolhouse I got to get a few more things done." Ryan said as he headed outside.

"I'm going to be so happy as soon as we get on that ship." Kirsten said taking a long drink of her coffee.

"Yea and the best thing is that we'll have time alone to ourselves." Sandy said coming behind her.

"Oh, yes that will be great." Kirsten said as she put her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

Chapter 6

Seth got out of the car thinking he made a terrible mistake. He didn't quite make it to South Coast. There was huge traffic on the freeway and the rate he was going he would have gotten there in five hours. If he was lucky. So Seth using his brain decided to stop at Ralph's mini market and picked up a small teddy bear with a mug with gummy bears inside that said I love you. Practical right? It was cute and sweet at least to Seth it was and he thought Summer would think of it as a great birthday present and she would cherish it forever. Of course Seth didn't know what girl's minds thought of when their boyfriend gave them a present on their birthday. They expected beautiful jewelry a night out and dinner at the fanciest restaurant. And Seth's present was nearly not even remotely close to that description. But what else could he do? It wasn't like he didn't try to get her a great present it was just he was out of options.

"Surprise." Marissa said as Ryan came into the poolhouse.

"Hey." Ryan said as Marissa gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"I see you've packed." Ryan laughed as he saw Marissa's two over large Burberry suitcases, looking like she had to sit on them to get it closed.

"Well you know." She said laughing coming very close to Ryan whispering in his ear.

"It's not all clothes." She said laughing trying to be seductive.

"Really." Ryan said laughing along with her.

"Do you mind if I take a peak." Ryan said falling on the bed with her and kissed her softly.

"That depends." She said kissing him.

"If?"

"I let you find it." She said laughing and kissing Ryan at the same time. Of course since they were kissing they didn't hear someone walking towards the poolhouse.

"Oh My God!" Seth yelled as he came into the kitchen watching his parents kissing by the oven.

"Seth." Kirsten said letting go of Sandy and wiping her mouth.

"Uh Son, how was the shopping." Sandy said slightly embarrassed to. Seth's hands were covering his eyes and he really didn't want to take them away if his parents were still doing what they were doing ten seconds ago.

"It's ok I'll leave." Seth remarked.

"Seth!" Kirsten said.

"Fine, but I will not be paying for all the therapy classes that I will be going to, due to this trauma no boy should have to experience." Seth said willfully taking his hands away.

"Um ok bye." Seth said trying to leave.

"So what'd you get for Summer?" Sandy asked Seth.

"I really don't have time for chit chat, I have to pack, feed Captain Oats, reorganize my comic book collection, and there's a valley marathon on and Summer asked me to tape it for her." Seth trailed on.

"Cut the small talk, what'd you get her, jewelry, clothes, something that doesn't fit in box?" Sandy asked.

"If you must know I got something Summer would never think I'd Get her." Seth said importantly getting the bear out of the box. Sandy and Kirsten just started at it, it really was something.

"She definitely will never forget this present." Kirsten chuckled.

"Thank you parents for being so supportive. Now I must go and wrap Summer's beautiful present." Seth said as he left. He really was screwed. Even his own flesh and blood laughed at his present.

He had to think of a plan fast because if Summer saw his present he wouldn't even have flesh and blood left on his own body.

Chapter 7

Ryan and Marissa were still kissing when none other but Marissa's best friend, Summer walked in.

"Oh my God!" Summer cried. It wasn't that she wasn't used to Ryan and Marissa making out all over the place it was just disgusting every time she had to actually witness it.

"Oh hey Summ." Marissa said embarrassed getting up.

"Happy Birthday." Ryan said wiping his mouth.

"Uh thanks. I'm going to go because I'm not really in the mood to watch you guys make out. I'm going to see if Seth is packed yet. Later." Summer said racing out. There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, we could stay here." Marissa said looking at Ryan.

"Or we can go and see if everybody is ready to leave." Ryan said smiling.

"Okay." Marissa said kind of disappointed.

"Hey but tonight we can leave off from where we were." He said as he got up.

"I'll have to think about it." Marissa teased as she got up.

"Oh really."

"Or we can just forget it." She said heading out the doorway. Ryan playfully punched her and they headed outside.

"Neil! Let's go we were supposed to meet at The Cohen's twenty minuets ago. I would hate it if we had missed the cruise." Julie called to her boyfriend Neil Roberts, Summer's dad. Julie just applied another coat of mascara and she thought she looked cruise ship worthy. She would feel a whole lot better if Marissa her daughter would show a little of acknowledgement that she was alive. Marissa basically wanted to kill her mom after she found out that she made it seem that Ryan was the one that shot Ryan's brother Trey when it really was Marissa. If that didn't make it any better, she bribed Trey to keep it a secret with three thousand dollars. No wonder Marissa was mad at her. But she had to be at least a little bit thankful, even since Marissa moved in with Summer and Dr. Roberts she started acting nicer to Julie and that's all she really wanted. Right? What Julie really wanted was to be proposed by Dr. Roberts, and she hoped that in front of her family and friends on the cruise he was thinking the same thing. In the past Julie couldn't deny that she married for money. She married Jimmy Cooper, her ex husband and Marissa's dad for his money. Well, a little bit for his money. She truly loved him but let's face it, it was mainly for his money. She then married Caleb Nichol, Kirsten's father for money. Yup, that's all she married him for. She really wasn't in him for his good looks or charms. He was over thirty years older then she but when he died she thought that somewhere she did love him. A little. But with Neil Roberts it was different. She really fell in love with him. And Neil was rich too working as a plastic surgeon. So Julie Cooper-Nichol hopefully soon to be Roberts really did have the best of both worlds.

"Neil? Oh what is taking you so long. Do you not know what to wear with that olive green shirt? Oh sweetie, thank God you have me here. Try wearing with the brown log pants you got from Brook's Brothers. It'll go great with the tan you'll be getting." Julie laughed as she raced to Neil's study to see what the heck was taking him forever. But when Julie came down she didn't see him wearing any olive green shirt she saw him still wearing pajamas not even have shaved sitting down looking at documents and they were all ready thirty minutes late.

"Neil why aren't you dressed? Are you sick?" She asked not really worried but annoyed.

"Oh Julie I totally forgot to tell you. I'm really busy with work, I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to go." He said looking up from the documents.

"Is this a joke?" She asked not believing her ears.

"No joke. I'm sorry sweetie but I have so much work to do. Two clients who are getting a rhinoplasty tomorrow. Then you know Tammy Faye head of Harbor's P.T.A, she's getting a chin implant, her second one actually. You think she would had enough. And all week I have meeting with the doctors and on Monday The head of the Plastic Surgeons in The Newport Medical Center is having a dinner and I have to be there work wise of course, and I'm sorry sweetie but I'm booked." He said pacing around the room looking for things. Julie was in shock. This was going to be the worst trip ever. She was going to be the only non-couple there.

"But, I'm going to be the only non couple there. Sandy and Kirsten, Ryan and Marissa, Seth and Summer. It's going to be like couple fest. God Neil you could have at least told me that before so I could make other plans." She said slumping down.

"Look sweetie." He said kissing the side of her head.

"I wish I could go, you know I do, its just work is driving me crazy." Neil answered taking another sip of his coffee and scanning a page of the people's conditions that he was operating on.

"Okay fine. Does Summer know" Julie said sounding not at fine at all and not really caring about the Summer part.

"Yea, I told her before she left." Neil said looking at an email that he just got.

"I love you." Julie said sounding like a little girl. And the first time since their conversation, Neil looked up and kissed Julie on the lips and said.

"I love you too."

Chapter 8

Seth was in his room pacing and thinking of some way that he would not have to give Summer his present. Got it! He would tell her when everyone else was giving there presents that he was saving hers for later. But that sounded too racy and his parents would probably come back with them to the room. He just had to face it; he was going to have to give Summer's present there with everyone watching, including Dr. Roberts who he didn't have the greatest relationship with. Just dandy. He heard a knock on the door great it was Summer.

"Just a minute." He called as he stuffed the present in his suitcase.

"Come in." He called in a squeaky voice.

"I heard your suitcase close. What were you hiding the girls you meet online, letters. Which you're going to read all the time with Ryan in your room and forgetting all about me." She said with a laugh looking at him.

"No of course not." He said uncomfortably.

"No I don't want to know it was probably my present. And I want it to be a surprise." She said sitting on his bed.

"Yea it was." He tried to fake a smile. Then Seth remembered it was Summer's birthday and she was probably waiting for Seth to tell her that. She stood up noticing the tension.

"Happy birthday Summer." Seth said truly meaning every word he said.

"Aww, you're so sweet Cohen." She said about to give him a spectacular kiss, but Marissa yelling Oh My God interrupted them.

" Sorry Cohen." She said caressing his check and yanking him downstairs to see what all the commotion was.

But as soon as Seth and Summer came down they were too surprised to even ask Marissa because the person who was standing there was self explanatory.

"Dad, you're here." Marissa cried too stunned to move. Jimmy Cooper her father was standing in the kitchen looking so happy that she ever saw him before.

"Well how about a hug?" He said with his arms outstretched.

"Oh dad." She said running into his arms. She couldn't help but feel like she was on cloud nine. She let go she had to think it all over it was too surreal at first. She hadn't seen her dad since last year and seeing her dad now in person it was hard to believe.

"Jimmy." Kirsten said giving her oldest friend a tight hug.

"What, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um, you'll never believe it but you know how I'm in the market for selling and renting yachts, well we're doing a showcase here and they needed a client to be the emcee and I knew I couldn't refuse a chance to see my best friends and family so I said absolutely and here I am." He finished as he put his arm around a smiling Marissa.

"Hey Mr. Cooper." Summer gave a friendly wave.

"It's good to see you again." Seth said clasping his hands together.

"You too guys." Jimmy gave a friendly smile.

"Well how long are you staying here, Dad?" She asked trying to get as much time looking at every feature on his face not knowing how long she would ever get to see him again.

"Just a month." Jimmy said giving a kiss on her head.

Just as soon as he said those words Sandy came back from running an errand. Sandy walked into the kitchen fully unaware that one of his good friends just walked through the door but as soon as Sandy caught eye there was no stopping him.

"Jimbo! Is it really you?" Sandy said with a big smile as he gave a hug to Jimmy.

"It's great to see you too Sandy. It's good to be home." He answered.

"Um I hate to be the burden of bad news but we're all sort of scheduled for a cruise in less then an hour." Kirsten said with a sorry face.

"Hey don't worry about it, you guys have fun." Jimmy said.

"If you want you know Marissa could you know stay with you I'll be fine." Ryan said being helpful even though he really didn't want Marissa to not go.

"Yea thanks Ryan. We can do all the fun stuff we used to do. Just you and me." Marissa added.

"No sweetie, I don't want you to do that, it's your vacation I'd hate to ruin it for you." Jimmy said.

"Kirsten, Sandy! I left my bags in the front if that's ok with." Julie said as she walked into the house.

"Jimmy." Julie said in shock.

"Well it's fine by me, I don't know about Jimmy though." Sandy teased.

"Sandy. Out. Now!" Kirsten said as she started heading out of the kitchen.

"Oh honey, it was just getting to the good part." Sandy complained. Kirsten looked at him and he knew he had no choice. They both left. Seth and Summer looked uncomfortable, so without a word they too exited the scene. All there was left was Ryan, Marissa, Jimmy, and Julie.

"Ryan, please get out we have to have a family discussion." Julie ordered to Ryan.

"He doesn't have to go anywhere. You can't talk to him like that!" Marissa yelled.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll leave." Ryan said as he left. Marissa let out a pout.

"Jimmy, I can not believe you're hear. What if Neil came you know how uncomfortable he would be." Julie said angrily.

"I knew I still left the same Julie Cooper." Jimmy said as he gave a sly smile.

"You were always one for jokes, James." Julie said crossing her arms.

"Well where is the lucky guy?" Jimmy asked.

"He, um couldn't make it." Julie answered quietly.

"That's great. Mom did Neil give you the other ticket." Marissa asked excitedly.

"Yes. But what does that have to with anything." Julie asked. Then she thought about it.

"Marissa! Please do not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Julie asked.

"Dad, would you like to come on the cruise with all of us? Mom has an extra ticket, and we'd get to spend so much time together. Come on what do you say. Please pretty please!" Marissa begged like she used to do when she was a little girl.

"Excuse me, I'm the one with the ticket. I get to decide." Julie said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'd love too." Jimmy said.

"Yes!" Marissa cried.

"I'll tell everyone. Thanks Mom." Marissa said saying thanks mom like she really wasn't thanking her.

"Thank you Jimmy." Julie said clearly not thanking him, as she headed out of the kitchen. She didn't want to be alone with her ex.

"Guess who joining us?" Marissa squealed as she headed into the living room where Seth, Summer, Kirsten, and Sandy were sitting.

"Jimmy's coming?" Kirsten asked surprised as she raced to see if it was true. Sandy joined her.

"That's so nice Marissa, you'll have your whole family with you." Summer said as she clasped her hands together.

"Sorry Summ, you're dad couldn't make it." Marissa said as she gave her friend a small smile.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You're dad is like a second dad to me anyway." Summer managed a smile. Summer was kind of sad though. Her dad wasn't going to be there to celebrate. But at least she'd have her main man there. Seth. She looked up at him. All Seth was doing was staring straight ahead looking like he was thinking really hard about something that was really unimportant. She was about to kiss him, since before they were interrupted, but of course Kirsten calling them again interrupted them.

"Seth, Summer, come on we're leaving." Kirsten called from the distance.

"I guess we better go." Seth said like he was far away. Then he saw Summer's sad face. He managed a smile, patted her on the knee and left. Summer knew something was up, Seth never acted like this. Maybe because it was her birthday. But that couldn't be it. Could it?

Chapter 9

"Happy Birthday to you!" Sandy, Kirsten, Jimmy, Julie, Marissa, Ryan, and Seth sang. They were all abroad the Queen Victoria. It was a grand ship, like a five star hotel on the water. It was fit for a king. The main entrance was beautiful with tall ceilings and pillars you completely forgot you were on a boat. The rooms were also great. Each room had to double beds in it for the kids obviously. Kirsten and Sandy had a queen size bed and Jimmy and Julie reluctantly had to share a room although the concierge promised that they would have two double beds. Everyone freshened up, and then they headed into a private lounge that Dr. Roberts booked for beforehand.

Summer looked around the room with the biggest smile but when she came to Seth, it turned into a frown. Ever since they got on the boat He wouldn't go near her, and at dinner all that he asked was from her was too pass the salt. But maybe she would ask Marissa if she could take Ryan to the teen lounge, and then she could show him what he's missing.

"Happy Birthday Summ!" Marissa laughed as she hugged her best friend.

"Oh too cute I must take a picture!" Julie cried as she searched for her camera.

"Mom please its so embarrassing." Marissa whined but the flash went off and it was too late.

"Okay, Summer has to open her presents now!" Kirsten motioned towards Summer.

"My favorite part!" Summer exclaimed. She smiled towards Seth, but all Seth could muster was a little wave. What the heck was wrong with that boy? Summer thought.

Summer kneeled beside her to find seven presents. She picked up the largest one, which was from her dad who couldn't make it. Inside were the black stiletto black monolos that she told Marissa about. Next was a bag from Prada, which Summer found inside, a Prada messenger bag. She hugged and thanked Marissa for it. Next she found a Van Cleef and Arpels bag from Sandy and Kirsten. Inside were beautiful pearl studs. Then came Ryan's gift. She wasn't expecting anything grand or anything, knowing Ryan he would have gotten her a wife beater. But inside she was actually surprised as what she saw. Inside Ryan put a picture of her, Seth, and Marissa with their arms around each other in a beautiful picture frame. Everyone laughed at how Ryan was so sweet. Then Julie's present was a gift card from Chanel. Jimmy knowing at the last second got her a card that sang happy birthday from Hallmark. Then it was Seth's present.

Everyone started laughing and getting excited. Summer could barley contain her excitement.

"Summer! Open it already!" Marissa begged as she took a sip from her drink.

"Okay, ready Seth?" Summer asked mysteriously.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Seth tried to look happy. Even though his insides were doing tumble sauces every second. Summer got the last present. It was in an ordinary plastic shimmery bag and it looked like he bought it from a drug store or something. But dating Seth for two and a half years she was always in store for surprises. But what she found inside was a much bigger surprise then she bargained for. Inside was the small white teddy bear attached to the mug. All she did was just open her mouth. She really wasn't sure that she was mad at the present or mad at Seth so she did what she thought was the only thing she could do. The whole time Summer saw her present, Seth felt horrible. He didn't know what to do so he just sat there in silent while everyone's eyes were circling around the room trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Um, thanks Seth, it's something really, special." She finished as she got up and walked right out of the dining room.

"Summer! Wait!" Seth said too also getting out of his chair following her.

"Uh…" Julie tried to say something that would ease the tension. Luckily the waiter passed by with a bottle of red wine, and Julie seized the chance.

"More wine please." Julie asked sticking her goblet out for him to pour.

"I hear _Earth, Wind and Fire_ is playing tonight, you know there's a show here every night, how about we go to our rooms, you know freshen up a bit then we'll all meet each other in the theater. I've reserved a table." Sandy said getting up from the table.

"Uh okay, is that okay with you guys?" Kirsten asked as she got her purse.

"Sure, uh come on Ryan, walk me back to my room." Marissa said as she and Ryan both got up and headed out of the dining room. Ryan and Marissa were waiting for the elevator by the lobby.

"That was pretty intense what happened in there." Ryan said as they both stepped into the elevator and pressed 7, they were alone in the elevator so they could still talk in the same volume.

" I know, where did he even get that bear. It was actually kind of cute. Did he get that last minute?" Marissa asked, as the doors opened and they both walked out. The hallway till their room was large so they still had a while till they were at their rooms.

"If I got that for you, would you be mad?" Ryan teased but also a little bit curios.

"Hmm, I have to think about that. I mean I already have my purple share bear, maybe if it was a panda." Marissa teased as she playfully pushed Ryan into the wall.

"Hey, pandas aren't nice, they eat their children." Ryan said.

"Well at least there cuddly and sweet. That much I can't say about you." Marissa teased and she raced ahead of him.

"Catch me if you can!" She yelled from up the hall. Ryan was an excellent runner so he had no problem catching up to Marissa, letting her run into his arms.

"Hmm, you caught me." She said as she reached his mouth and gave him a quick kiss. Marissa and Summer's room were on the opposite side of Ryan and Seth's, so they were only a second walk away.

"See you in a half hour?" He said as he took his card-key from his pocket.

"See ya." Marissa said searching for the card key. Ryan found his first and stepped into his room. Although Marissa was having a harder time finding hers. She probably forgot hers in the room before they left for dinner. She knocked first.

"If that's you Cohen, you better run because I have my curling iron with me and I'm not afraid to use it!" Summer cried from inside.

"Nope not Cohen, its Marissa." Marissa said from outside.

"Oh it's only you not geekboy." Summer said holding the door open. Marissa stepped inside and found a room with four opened suitcases. Clothes, shoes, and undergarments were flown everywhere. But that's just how Marissa and Summer liked it. It helped them keep track of everything. Marissa sat down on the chair by the desk, found her key and put it in her pocket. She then looked at Summer who was in a tank top and sweatpants with her hair in a bun. She did not look like she was ready to go to a show on her birthday.

"I'm guessing things with you and Seth didn't go so well." Marissa asked.

"I just can't believe he gave me a bear and a mug. That's what you give to your mom on mother's day when you're eight. Not to your girlfriend who you've been with for two and a half years who just turned seventeen." Summer said as she sat on her bed and flipped through the newest issue of _CosmoGirl! _

"Well, you have to come to the show. _Earth, Wind and Fire_ are playing. I mean they're kind of old school, but it's your birthday." Marissa said giving her friend an encouraging smile.

"Maybe I am being a little too hard on Cohen. I mean which guy knows what to get his girlfriend for their birthday?" Summer said. Then she looked as if she was thinking really hard.

"Nope not being hard at all. That lanky nerd really hurt me. Plus it would be too humiliating to come out after I made such a scene in there." Summer said like she made her final decision.

"Hey, buddy ready to go." Ryan said as he turned the light on in his and Seth's room. He found Seth in his pajamas, with the pillow over his face.

"Dude, I don't think I could've of screwed up more then I just did in my life." Seth said under his pillow. Ryan sat down on the chair by the desk.

"She couldn't forgive you I'm guessing." Ryan asked.

"She caught the elevator before me, so I thought maybe if I ran up the stairs I'd catch up with her. No such luck. Then I caught her in the knick of time getting in to her room, but she slammed the door behind me and she threatened she would call cruise security if I didn't back away. So now I'm here in the fanciest boat I've ever been on, under the covers, with _The New Legion_ comic book and Caption Oates." Seth finished raising the pillow from himself and showing his trust plastic horse Caption Oates.

"I see you're um really bummed. But what if you come to the show. You know _Earth, Wind and Fire_ is playing I know they're not Death Cab, but I think they've one a Grammy or two." Ryan said trying to convince Seth to go.

"Just let me die in peace, or at least finish _A Midsummer's Night Dream_, for English class." Seth said as he took the book from the bed side table.

"You're sure?"

"Oh, I'm more than sure, go have fun with Marissa. At lkeast you have a normal girlfriend." Seth said as he opened up to page one of the very large Shakespeare play, that was due after vacation. Ryan didn't say a word and left Seth to his reading.

Marissa on the other side of the hallway, couldn't get Summer to come so she concluded with a little wave and left Summer to her reading of which tanning lotions are better for the skin in high humidity. And as soon as Ryan came out, Marissa was already there, and the two left to see the show with the rest of The Cooper's and Cohen's. And Seth and Summer were all alone in their rooms thinking maybe the other person was right after all. But they both didn't want to make the first move, so they sat the rest of the night, Seth with his book and Summer with her magazine, while they heard the music and cries of happy people wishing that they too could be apart of it as well.

Chapter 9

Jimmy and Julie had just arrived in their rooms and they weren't too happy. The two double beds that were supposed to be in their rooms turned into a Queen size bed. It wasn't so much that Julie didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Jimmy, they've done it before countless of times when they were married. But now Julie was the girlfriend of a very famous, rich plastic surgeon and if word spread out that them two were sleeping in the same bed, she could kiss that engagement goodbye.

"James, what are we going to do? We asked for doubles and they gave us a single?" Julie cried.

"I'll go downstairs and ask the manager." Jimmy said about to leave but Julie stopped him.

"Wait! I mean it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before." Julie said not trying to sound like she really was okay sleeping next to him in the same bed.

"You do want to sleep next to me don't you?" Jimmy asked but knowing he was right. Even though she was with Dr. Roberts, she still had feelings for Jimmy.

"Of course not! I'm almost a married woman. It's just it's late and I wouldn't want you to fall and break your neck, so how about we make the best of it, shall we?" Julie said as she started taking off the duvet off the bed.

"Julie Cooper-Nichol almost Roberts, being nice to me. I never thought I'd see the day. Well if that's the case, and you don't feel weird sleeping in the same bed as your ex-husband, then I don't feel weird sleeping next a almost married woman." And with that said Jimmy went into the bathroom. Yes, Julie was sure it was okay. She didn't have much of a choice right? And besides, Neil would never find out. Who knew but the two of them? And Julie started to take her pajamas out of her suitcase thinking that this would definitely be all right.

"Honey, what's on the agenda today?" Sandy called from the bathroom. Sandy and Kirsten were in their room, almost about ready to leave and do something on the cruise.

"Well we could go to the Adult lounge, there's a comedian, or there's a showing of that documentary in the movie room, about that explorer who searched for fifty years to find any fossils of dinosaurs, oh and at two, you'll love this, kareoke on the deck." She answered finding her sunglasses.

"Ahh, my good friend kareoke." Sandy said as he gave a kiss to Kirsten.

"Do you think the kids are up yet?" Sandy asked waiting by the door. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with white shorts and flip-flops. Kirsten was wearing a tank top with shorts and a sarong over them and a sun hat.

"Oh I hope Seth and Summer made up, it was so depressing last night to know that they were all alone in their rooms, while we were having fun.

"Oh yea me too, but I'm sure they'll work it out. They always do." Sandy finished as they both stepped outside. They both walked out am headed downstairs to see if they could find the rest of the others.

"Coop, hand me the sun tan lotion." Summer said as Marissa handed it to her and she started applying it to her tan skin. Marissa and Summer were on the boat's deck by the swimming pool, sun bathing. Summer was still mad at Seth and she hadn't seen him since last night.

"So what do you want to do today. I mean besides sunbathing?" Marissa asked as she put her sunglasses on and relaxed on her pool chair.

"I don't know. What is there really to do on a cruise anyway? Aren't you just supposed to soak in the sun, eat and sleep. Well, at least that's what it says on the brochure." Summer laughed.

"You really should of came to the show last night. It was really fun. And then at the end they were playing a really slow song, and all the couples were dancing it was so romatic, well except for my parents of course, who sat there awkwardly waiting for it to end." Marissa concluded.

"Well, I'm sure you and Ryan had a great time, while I was in my room reading up very important facts. Did you know that Jessica Simpson is the new spokesperson for Neutrogena? Wow, I got to say you learn a lot, I mean a lot from Us Weekly." Summer said sounding like that was really important news.

"You and Seth still haven't made up yet?"

"What makes you say that? Can't a girl just enjoy a peaceful quiet evening alone without her boyfriend? God what had this world come to." Summer said. "Fine, I'll admit me and Seth haven't made up yet, but I just I can't just forgive him like how I forgave him for the other thing. It's not fair to me." Summer said like she didn't want to hear anymore of it, so she quickly changed the subject.

"So, is it weird having your dad here, you know before he kind of left suddenly." Summer asked.

"I mean at first it was kind of weird, but you know he's my dad, so I guess. I mean I won't lie it has been a little awkward, especially with my mom almost married, but maybe this vacation will make it all normal again." Marissa sighed like she was really tired.

"Yea, Marissa's life being normal, don't think so." Summer said laughing thinking of all the things Marissa had to go through in her life, Oliver, her mom dating her ex-boyfriend, and the shooting. Marissa laughed along with her friend, but she knew Summer was right. Her life being normal was like saying Seth was good at sports. They just didn't work out.

Seth and Ryan were walking out onto the deck trying to find their girlfriends, or on Seth's case ex-girlfriend. But finding them was a little harder then they thought. There probably hundreds of people of all ages around the main deck of the ship. A group of five year olds were splashing each other in the heated pool. On the far side of them were a bunch of senior citizens doing aerobic exercises with the sports instructor. Then towards the left there were waiters asking the people sunbathing if they would like a menu to order a sea side snack. A blonde waiter about sixteen was asking two girls sunbathing with brown and blonde hair if they would like everything. But as soon as he went away Seth and Ryan found Summer and Marissa.

"They're there! I see them!" Seth cried pointing his finger towards them.

"You don't have to scream Seth. I see them too." Ryan added.

"Okay." Seth said thinking. "Now what do I say to her?" He asked.

"To Summer?"

" Do I say I'm sorry first, or do I wait for her to say it. Come on dude, give me something." Seth said.

"I don't know just talk to her dude." Ryan said as he gave Seth a little push. Ryan waved at Marissa who just met his eyes. He motioned for her to come over so he could escape the scene that Seth was bound to make with Summer.

"Um I'm going to go Sum." Marissa said as she started getting up from her seat.

"Coop! You can't leave me alone with Cohen." Summer cried as her best friend was leaving and Seth was coming. He gave her a little wave, but she tried to ignore it the best that she could.

"Hey, hey Summer." Seth said. Summer was still on her lounge chair, and pulled her sunglasses higher on her head to block the sun but most of all Seth.

"Look I'm really sorry Summer, what happened last night…." Seth said trailing on.

"Oh what happened last night? No big deal." Summer said like it didn't mean anything.

"You're okay with it? I thought you'd still be mad." Seth said looking a little bit relieved. Summer laughed like as what he was saying was so trivial.

"Why would I be mad? It was only my birthday. All you did was give me a bear. Now I think that would be a little immature of me to be mad at that." Summer said. But Seth knew better. She was still mad at him.

"Look Summer I'm sorry.." Seth trailed on, but was interrupted by a blonde who was in exorcize clothes by the pool.

"Hey! I'm Shelly Clemons. A lot of you may know me from my hit T.V show _Yoga for Life_. Today I'm doing a special segment on my show. And you all will be in it! Whoo! Now please make your way and do what I feel is the best thing for your body." Shelly said and gave a little laugh and she started getting ready for her show.

"Oh my God! It's Shelly Clemons!" Summer cried and got up and started making her way towards where she was doing stretches with the passengers. She walked to Marissa and Ryan who were playing mini golf and acting like five year olds.

"Come on Coop, It's Shelly Clemons!" Summer said as she took Marissa by the arm and dragged her near Shelly. Seth and Ryan just stared and watched as their girlfriends left to do yoga.

"Who is Shelly Clemons?" Marissa asked a bit annoyed that Summer pulled her from the game that she and Ryan were playing.

"Oh this yoga freak who's in love with her body and actually exercises for fun. Ugh." Summer replied.

Then why'd you drag me from Ryan?" Marissa asked even more annoyed.

"Sorry, but I needed to escape from Cohen. He was pressuring me into forgiving him, and I'm just not ready yet to do that. Please come with me upstairs. We can go to the spa, with Kirsten and your mom, it'll be a girls day, no boys." Summer begged. Marissa wasn't really in the mood to fight with her friend so she nodded yes and gave a little wave to Ryan.

"Well, now I guess now we both don't have girlfriends." Ryan said looking at Seth.

"Dude, me having a girlfriend is not even an option anymore." Seth said and sat down on one of the chairs.

"It's okay buddy. At least you know what it feels like not to have a girlfriend. You'll ease into it in no time." Ryan said as he gave a little pat on Seth's bed.

Chapter 10

"Jimmy, do you think it's okay that we're doing this?" Julie asked Jimmy. Jimmy had his hands around her and they were kissing on the hotel bed.

"I think its okay." Jimmy said as he kissed her neck. "It's not like we haven't done it before." He said in response.

"It's just I think I'm cheating on Neil." Julie said as she pushed him aside. Jimmy wiped his mouth.

"Is Neil more important to you?" Jimmy asked. Julie was about to speak, but then held back. Did she? But Jimmy was her first love and Neil, well he was her new love. And she wasn't sure if she was ready to give that up. But then she looked at Jimmy. She really made her feel protective. Plus he was only going to be there for a while. Seeing him wouldn't hurt her relationship with Neil. It was just a little fun. Julie smiled and kissed Jimmy again, they were about to go more into it when they heard a knock on the door.

"Mom! Dad!" Marissa said as she knocked on the door. "What are you doing in there?" She called from outside. Jimmy and Julie quickly put back the clothes that were off of them, and tried to act natural. Like that worked. Jimmy went up and opened the door, to find Marissa with a mysterious smile. She looked at her parents who had uncomfortable smiles on like they were keeping a secret, which they were.

"Uh, hi sweetie," Julie said trying to act like everything was normal. "Me and your dad were just talking about….." Julie tried to say something that sounded believable.

"How great this trip is for our family." Jimmy finished. Marissa looked at them like they were crazy.

"Okay." Marissa said laughing. "What were you guys doing? Making out?" Marissa said as she flipped through the ship room service menu. Her parents both looked at each other, thinking they surely blew their cover, but Marissa still had no idea.

"Kidding. Um Mom, Summer and Kirsten want to know if you want to go to the indoor spa, I hear it's really nice." Marissa asked. Julie couldn't believe Marissa still hadn't figured it out. But she still felt guilty. But her daughter was having a great vacation. And why would she want to ruin it for her?

"Of course sweetie, I'll meet you there. Give me ten minutes." Julie said.

"Kay, bye dad." Marissa said and kissed her dad on the check. She headed out the door.

"Whew. That was close James. We can not have her know about our little tryst." Julie said.

"I know, if she ever found out we were together again it would crush her. Remember what happened last year?" Jimmy said remembering, when she and Julie were having an affair while she was still married to Caleb.

"Look, it's not like Neil's here." Julie said as she started to kiss him again.

"And how will he ever find out?" Jimmy said also kissing his ex-wife. Julie forced a smile but knew that she really had to keep it a secret.

"Wow, this is nice." Kirsten exclaimed as she walked into the ship's Aqua spa. Kirsten, Julie, Summer, and Marissa were in the ship's ultra fancy spa. As Summer said she wanted a Girl's day out, and what better way was a day at the spa.

"This is going to be so much fun!," Summer smiled and walked in front of them all. "When was the last time we spent a day just us girls? Huh? It'd always guys, guys, guys, we need a break." Summer said and walked to the table where an Asian woman was answering telephone calls. Summer, Marissa, Julie, and Marissa all walked towards her, Summer in the lead.

"Hi! Uh we have a four hour-

"Four hours?" Kirsten asked Julie. "Reservation for Roberts." Summer told the woman as she looked through her laptop, and smiled.

"Certainly, right this way, ladies." She said as she led them to a private room. The room was painted a pale white, with solar lights, and all different types of lotions and oils on the shelves. There were four plush chairs with a table and a mirror by each of them. On the bottom of the seats, were foot tubs for pedicures. On the far right was a mini fridge, which all different types of juices and waters. Four Swedish woman came in and gave them slips and robes to change into. They all smiled. Maybe a day with the girls wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Chapter 11

Sandy was sitting down at the club's bar drinking a martini. He was watching the football game on T.V. Jimmy was in back of him, and sat down next to him.

"Hey Sandy." Jimmy said as he motioned to the bartender that he wanted the same thing as Sandy was drinking.

"Jimmy, how's the vacation treating you?" Sandy asked as he took another sip of his drink.

"It's great, it's great, I actually kind of wanted to talk to you about something." Jimmy said, and looked down but before he could say what he wanted to say, Seth and Ryan walked into the bar and took a seat next to Sandy. Seth was about to order something but Sandy gave a stern look and said. "Don't even think about it." And Seth stopped.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Sandy asked and ordered two Mountain Dews for them.

"Nothing much really, there was this clown doing these tricks for the kids, and Seth actually went up to volunteer to help BoBo juggle." Ryan laughed. Jimmy and Sandy also chuckled.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I happened to be an excellent juggler." Seth remarked, and took another sip of his drink.

"You learned it from the best." Sandy asked and raised his glass to clink with Seth's. Then it was silent.

"So where are our ladies now?" Jimmy asked. They all looked at him. Was he referring Julie as his lady? But they were divorced. "I mean you know figuratively speaking." Jimmy cleared up.

"Kirsten said that she, Julie, Marissa, and Summer all went to the spa, for a girls day in." Sandy answered.

"Dad, don't say girls day in." Seth asked with a sour face.

"You know we should do something. Guy stuff." Ryan said.

"What you wanna wrestle a pit bull?" Seth asked.

"It's not a bad idea, I haven't done a guys day in, in a really long time." Jimmy said, standing up.

"Sure sounds great, what do you guys wanna do?" Sandy asked also standing. No one had an idea.

Chapter 11

"Ahh, peace, serentity, mango smoothies." Summer said with a laugh as she took another sip from her glass. Summer was getting a manicure while Marissa was getting a temple massage, Kirsten was getting a pedicure and so was Julie.

"I have to say Summer. It was a really good idea to come here. I didn't realize how tense I was." Kirsten replied.

"I really could get used to this. Mom, can we get a massage chair when we get back home?" Marissa said jokingly, but at the same time she wouldn't mind, getting a massage every night. But Julie was in her own world. She couldn't help but feel that her chances with Neil were ruined and it was all because of a little fooling around.

"Mom?" Marissa called, but still Julie wouldn't answer.

"Julie are you okay? You seem quiet?" Kirsten asked. Finally Julie talked.

"What? Oh me? No nothings wrong, I just am taking all this relaxation in. Good idea for coming sweetie." Julie responded with a fake smile. Marissa, Summer, and Kirsten all just stared at each other, knowing that something was up. But knowing Julie for this long, it was normal. Just being in a room with her best friend, and her other friends, Summer almost forgot about Seth. Yup, it was like the whole matter was solved. Even thought it wasn't. In her mind she could still hear him, babbling about really dorky things. Wait, why did she hear Ryan's voice too? And Sandy's? And out of all the people, why was Jimmy's voice also in her head. No, it couldn't be.

"Summer! What a surprise! What brings you here?" Seth said from the doorway.

"Oh hey, Sandy, what are you guys doing? I didn't think spa hopping was your thing." Kirsten said as she walked over to Sandy and kissed him on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Remebrer, the 5:00 showing of the movie we're seeing?"

"Oh right. I'll see you guys later at dinner." And Sandy and Kirsten both left. Jimmy and Julie felt a little awkward around just being with teenagers, so they also made up some excuse and they left too.

"Coop. Lets leave. Now!" Summer said as she picked up her best friend's hand to drag her out.

"You know I can take Marissa. You too have fun." Ryan said giving Marissa a wink, as they too left. Summer was not going to do this. Not here and not now. Not looking at Seth she quickly grabbed her bag and started walking to the door. But Seth bigger, well not by much, grabbed her arm.

"Cohen if you do not get off of me, I promise you, you will not have eyes too look at me ever again." Summer said staring at him with menacing eyes.

"Okay, okay that's punishment enough." Seth said as he let go of her. Why did he have too be so sweet? And why did he have too look at her with those adorable bug puppy dog like brown eyes of his. Stop Summer, she thought to herself, you always fall back madly in love with him, and then he does the same things to your heart again. But, she knew that would happen anyway, so she took a deep breath and let him say what he had to say.

"Okay, Cohen I am giving you, two minutes to explain what you did wrong, and apologize for it." Summer said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, Summer now that I have an audience with the most beautiful, charming, wonder-

"Just can it Cohen."

"Fine, look I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not getting you a present you liked, and I'm sorry that I forgot your birthday. And I know I don't deserve you, and you shouldn't give me another chance. And I know I screw up all the time, and I'm just sorry. So I'm gonna go." Seth said as he started to walk away. Summer smiled, here it was again, that feeling that she always got, the way her stomach churned and it felt like she was going to faint and laugh all at the same time.

"Wait." And than their was darkness.

Chapter 12

Marissa and Ryan were in the main entrance, when the black out happened.

"Marissa, are you okay?" Ryan said, trying to look for Mariisa as the darkness started to adjust to his eyes.

"Yea, are you?" Marissa asked as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Yea, everything's gonna be all right. We just have to find a captain or something to tell us when the lights are gonna turn back on."

"I think we should try to find Summer and Seth. I can see the light now, and we're only a few minutes from the spa. I'm sure they're still there." Marissa said as she let go of his neck and took his hand.

"Everyone should be calm. This is something that regularly happens on ships, when there is too much electricity being used at the same time." The head of the movie department said to the audience. Kirsten and Sandy only got there a few short minutes ago.

"Oh, I hope the kids are all right." Kirsten said as she leaned into her husband.

"They'll be fine, we know that they're together at least. That's good."

"Sandy I'm scared."

"Why, we always have blackouts."

" I know but we are on land when that happens, we're on a boat that is on the water. Have you ever seen _Titanic_?"

"Oh, Jimmy, we have to get out." Julie screamed to Jimmy. Jimmy and Julie were in a changing room in the spa area making out, but when the lights turned off, they stopped immediately.

"Okay, I know where the door handle is." Jimmy said as he opened the door and they both ran out.

"Where is Marissa! I want us all to be together." Julie said as she started to cry on Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy too was scared but wouldn't show his fear to Julie. I'm sure all the kids are together, we don't have to worry." Jimmy said as he stroked Julie's hair.

"Ouch!" Summer shrieked. Seth and Summer were still in the spa room. Summer was on the floor after she bumped into a table, because she couldn't see.

"Hey, hey, are you okay."

"Yea, just a couple of bruises that's all." Summer said as she took Seth's hand that was helping her up. She hadn't yet said that she forgave him, but if she had to do this with someone. The only person she would want to go through with was Seth. "What should we do?" Summer said, trying not to let the tears fall. This was not what Seth was used to. Being stuck on a ship that had no lights with his girlfriend, well at least he thought she was his again. But he had to be strong for her. Just like he knew Ryan would be for Marissa. He kissed her forehead, and when she didn't protest he knew that she still loved him.

"I think we should try to look for Ryan and Marissa. Are you sure you're okay?" Seth asked. Summer smiled, maybe Seth's chivalry only came out at times of hardship.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine, but we can't worry about me right now, even thought it's sweet how much you care for me." Summer said.

"Okay, come on Cohen we have to be strong. No whining, complaining, or yelling. We're gonna get through this. It's not gonna end like Jack and Rose." Summer said as she took both his hands.

"Am I the Jack in this scenario?" Seth asked.

"Cohen."

"Okay, okay I promise."

"Good, come on." They both walked out hand and hand outside to the main entrance of the spa. Seth could see two people coming their way, but they were probably help, so Seth started frantically waving his hands. Of course those two people were Ryan and Marissa.

"Is that Seth?" Marissa asked, although she was quite sure that no one else she knew would act like that.

"Seth! Summer!" Ryan called.

"Yea dude, we're here." Seth said as Seth and Summer both ran to their friends.

"Oh Coop. I was so scared." She said as she hugged her best friend.

"We don't have to hug right?" Seth asked. But before Ryan could answer, a bright light, made them all turn around.

"You four go to the main lobby now." A worker on the boat ordered them.

"Um sir, when are the lights going to be turned back on?" Ryan asked, hoping the answer would be soon.

"Oh son, I'm sorry to say, but we are in much more deeper water than that?"

"Uh, you're speaking figuravly right?" Seth asked.

"I wish I was son I wish I was."

Chapter 13

Kirsten and Sandy were waiting by the main lobby. They were ordered to go in a life boat as soon as possible. But they would not go unless everyone was there.

"Oh Sandy, what if something bad happened to them. This is not how the vacation was supposed to go." Kirsten said trying to search for her kids.

"The captian said that there are enough life boats for everyone, and all we have to do is paddle only a few miles to get to the boat that's waiting for us."

"Sandy 50 miles is not little." Kirsten said as she wrapped her sweater a little tighter on her. She wasn't cold but the feelings inside of her were freezing.

"Oh thank God!" Julie cried as she saw Kirsten and Sandy. Jimmy and Julie ran up to them, as Kirsten and Julie hugged each other.

"Have you seen the kids?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Oh, no we though you knew that." Sandy said. Never in his life had anything made him cry. But he could feel the tears in back of his eyelids grow with every blink.

Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa were almost near the front entrance. Summer and Marissa were hysterically crying, and Ryan and Seth tried to do everything they could think of to calm them down. Seth and Ryan didn't know what to do. They felt like crying themselves. But they knew they couldn't. They had to be strong for their ladies.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey evreybody!! OMG guys!! Thanks you so much for the AMAZING beyond amazing review I got from all of you. Hearing your thoughts just makes me want to write more stories. I though of this story one day, thinking of a story I should write. I really like writing stories about them all going places. It gives me a chance to write about each and evrey chracter beyond thier usual limits. I know Seth's presnt is very simaler from the one is season 4 that Ryan gives to Taylor, but it was such a good idea. Thanks Josh!! lol.

Anyway, I really hope you like and enjoy this story, as much as I had writing it. This story is not yet finished yet, but it might be a while till I post something new up becuase I am in the middle of writing another story. Please R & R!! Yopu guys rock out there! This one's for you!

Chapter 1

"Hey Cohen." Summer said as she kissed her boyfriend Seth Cohen on the lips.

"Hey Summer what's up?" Seth said as he put his books back in his locker. They were at school and Seth and Summer were about to go home but they were first waiting for Ryan and Marissa so they could all go home together.

"Nothing really I got a B+ on my American history exam." Summer said making small talk.

"That's great." Seth answered. He slammed his locker shut. And gave Summer a big dorky smile.

"What?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, it's just I got an A." Seth answered.

"Shut up!" Summer screamed pushing him into the locker.

"Um guys, what are you doing?" Marissa Cooper asked as she and her boyfriend, and Seth's adopted brother Ryan Atwood came by.

"I was just teaching Seth here a lesson." Summer answered.

"Looks like he learnt it." Ryan said hiding a chuckle with his hand as he saw Seth straightening his crumpled shirt and rubbing his sore arm.

"Sorry Cohen, but you have to learn to never tell your girlfriend you got a higher mark then her." Summer said crossing her arms.

"I'll learn that for next time." Seth answered.

"You guys ready to leave?" Ryan asked.

"Yup." They all answered in unison.

"You guys want to come over, and play some PlayStation? You can see me kick Ryan's butt in Ninja's Revenge." Seth added.

"You mean I'll kick yours." Ryan said pointing a finger at Seth.

"Sorry Seth, I'm going to have to go with Ryan on this one." Marissa said laughing.

"That's just because he's your boyfriend." Seth remarked.

"Not true I'll say Ryan too." Summer added.

"Hey you're supposed to say me!" Seth said shocked looking at Summer.

"Hey this is still revenge from saying you got a higher mark than me." Summer said.

"Okay, okay, a boy could only go through that much shoulder pain in one day." Seth said as he swung his arm around her shoulder. And the Fab Four headed out of Harbor.

Chapter 2

"Dude, I told you. There is no escaping Super Seth!" Seth cried out. Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa were sitting down on The Cohen's living room couch playing PlayStation and eating snacks. So far Seth was beating Ryan 7 to 5 and he was feeling pretty lucky. Plus he had Summer there and he felt that Summer was his good luck charm.

"How about double or nothing?" Ryan asked with a mouth full of potato chips.

"Hey guys how about you let me and Sum play, you guys been playing for the last half hour." Marissa asked as she took a sip of her root beer.

"Great idea Coop." Summer said as she grabbed Seth's control and started fidgeting with it.

"Sure, here you go Marissa." Ryan said handing his control to Marissa.

"Aww thanks Ryan." Marissa said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Cohen, why when I press the A button it makes me kick when I want to punch?" Summer asked focusing all her attention on the game.

"Because you have to push the B button for that." Seth said as he places his hands on top of Summer's smaller hands. Summer forgot about the game and everything around her and just looked at Seth. Seth was still helping Summer with the control and he didn't realize that Summer was now resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey Cohen, how about you play for me I'd rather just watch you." She said handing him the control.

"Sure Summer." Seth said as he kissed the top of her head. Summer smiled, thinking of how even when Seth was playing such a kid game he still looked adorable and all Summer ever wanted to do with him was just put her arms around him and never let go. Seth of course didn't care. He loved it when Summer only wanted to spend time with him. It made him have this warm tingly feeling in his stomach that he only had when Summer was there. It wasn't like the feeling that he had with Ryan, his best friend or Marissa his other best bud. That feeling made him want to stand on a bus and profess his love towards Summer. Seth came close to that although it wasn't a bus it was a coffee cart but he thought that still counted.

"Yes! I beat you!" Marissa cried as she put the control on the coffee table and rested her head in her arms, like she was a price-fighting winner. Seth was stunned how did he beat Marissa? How did he beat a girl?

"How did I beat a." Seth trailed on but Marissa cut him short.

"A girl." Marissa said giving him a smack.

"No of course not." Seth said but then secretly nodded his head towards Ryan to show that was the truth.

"I don't know dude, maybe we have to give over the champion ship from Super Seth to Magnificent Marissa." Ryan said smiling at Marissa.

"Aww you're so sweet." Marissa said leaning over to give a kiss to Ryan.

"Hey guys, oh good you're all here." Kirsten, Seth and Ryan's mom came in with a bag of groceries. Seth and Ryan quickly got up to help as Summer and Marissa got up to see what Kirsten was talking about.

"Hey Mrs. C so what's up." Summer said, as she helped Seth put the groceries in the refrigerator.

"Here Marissa, read this." Kirsten said with a smile as she handed Marissa an envelope.

"What is this?" She asked. She opened it and started reading out loud.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Cohen and family:_

_You are cordially invited aboard The Queen Victoria this Sunday, June 16__th__ 2006. The ship will sail all the way to Rome, Italy for the time of your life. Please meet me and the crew at the Newport Dock at 11:30 A.M, and the ship will leave approximately at 12:30 P.M. We hope you will be able to make it. This will definitely be a trip that you will never forget._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Drake Suthers_

"Guys, that's great that you're going on a cruise." Summer said a little disappointed because she wasn't going.

"You guys are so lucky! While you're all going to be sailing on the Mediterranean me and Summer will be sun bathing like we always do." Marissa said slumping on a chair.

Before anyone could say another word the doorbell rang. It must be Sandy everyone thought. No one wanted to spend Spring Break with out his or her friends. This was so annoying. But if they waited just another half second they wouldn't feel so sad, because at the doorway there stood Julie, Sandy, and Dr. Roberts by the door with big smiles painted across their faces.

"Well I hope you didn't tell them before we came Kirsten." Julie said coming towards them.

"You couldn't save us a little of the surprise." Sandy said teasing.

"So what do you guys think?" Dr. Roberts asked. Marissa and Summer just couldn't understand. The Cohen's were going why should their parents care what they were doing?

"What's so great about that. I mean no offense but the Cohen's are going away. That's torture I mean we're going to have nothing to do over break." Summer said getting even more upset then she was before.

"Girls we're going too. Kirsten, you didn't tell them." Julie asked surprised.

"Hey I thought I should save you some of the surprise."

"Well how thoughtful. So are you girls excited?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Excited? I'm beyond excited!" Summer said not believing her luck.

"Oh my God this is going to be awesome!" Marissa said barely catching her breath.

"Really we're all going?" Seth asked not quite sure.

"If you count everyone who is standing in this room as we." Sandy finished.

"Wow this is going to be amazing!" Ryan said trying to think everything through.

"Come on Seth let's go upstairs and make a list of all the clothes I'm bringing." Summer said grabbing Seth's hand barley letting Seth get a hold of himself as she dragged him upstairs. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Didn't you want to show me something before Ryan?" Marissa asked making an excuse to get out of the room. Ryan had to think about it but then saw Marissa's eyes and understood she just wanted to get the heck out of there as did he.

"Right." Ryan said pointing a finger at her like he was remembering that "thing" he had to show her.

"Great come on." Marissa said as she led the way out the door to Ryan's pool house.

"Is it just me, or do our kids really don't want to be in the same room with us anymore." Julie said with a laughing face.

"Couldn't agree more with you. I remember when Seth would never leave a room unless I was with him although I think he ended that phase after he was six." Kirsten said looking back.

"Right you are, but after six he wouldn't leave a room unless I was with him." Sandy said clearing that up. Everyone laughed thinking of the good old days.

"I remember when Summer once came home crying because another girl was wearing the same shirt as her." Dr. Roberts said as he remembered.

"The other girl was Marissa." He finished.

"Of course." Julie said laughing about their daughters. Julie and Dr. Roberts were dating so Marissa and Summer were more or less sisters already. They lived in the same house so they didn't really mind that their parents were dating.

"Well since the kids are gone, I got go to the office finish some stuff up see you later guys." Sandy said as he kissed Kirsten on the cheek.

"Okay sweetie, when do you think you're going to be back?" Kirsten asked.

"Oh seven the latest." Sandy answered and with that he left and closed the door behind him.

"We're going to go Kirsten, I have so much to do before we leave on Wednesday."

"Yea, you know its Summer's seventeenth birthday on Wednesday and I still haven't found the perfect gift yet." Dr. Roberts said as he headed towards the door.

"Her birthday's the sixteenth?" Kirsten asked surprised.

"Yup, I'm thinking we can have a little party on the ship for just us." Dr. Roberts said almost out the door.

"Bye Kirsten." Julie said and they both left leaving Kirsten in the kitchen.

Chapter 3

Back in Seth's room Seth and Summer were kissing on Seth's bed after Summer willfully made Seth write down all the clothes and shoes that Summer was going to bring on the trip.

"Umm, I'm so excited." Summer said letting go of Seth's lips.

"I'd be more excited if we can just keep on doing what we're doing." Seth said wrapping his arms around her and craning her head towards him. Summer wasn't in the mood to kiss Seth anymore so she gave him a little shove and sat down on the bed.

"Happy Birthday to Summer, happy birthday to Summer, Happy Birthday to Summer!" Summer sand and looked back at Seth.

"It's your birthday?" Seth asked but as soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew he should have never said them because the look on Summer's face looked like she wanted to smash Seth's head on the door and at the same time cry.

"You forgot my birthday?" She asked raging with anger and disappointment, because her boyfriend the one she turned to the one she most cared about forgot her special day.

"I mean, I didn't forget it just must have slipped my mind." Seth trailed on knowing full well that whatever he would say would just make matters worse. Summer was already way ahead of him and she started to race downstairs, Seth straggling along trying to catch up.

"Summer wait!" Seth cried. But Summer was already out the door before she could hear him.

Seth just stood there, I mean why was she making this into such a big deal. It was just her birthday it wasn't like she won a gold metal or got into a great college. It was her seventeenth birthday. It wasn't eighteen when you become a legal citizen and it wasn't her sweet sixteen. It was just turning seventeen. But Seth knew deep in his mind that it was a big deal to Summer and he ruined it by forgetting her birthday. But he knew Summer never forgot his birthday in May. She made him the best party ever and then took them all out to Comic con as a treat. Seth never forgot that day, and he knew that he would be a little disappointed if Summer forgot his birthday. So Seth walked into the kitchen grabbed a root beer and sat on a chair trying to make a great plan that would win Summer back and make her the most unforgettable birthday ever.

Something interrupted Seth's thoughts as he heard footsteps coming into the house. It was none other the Ryan and Marissa who seemed so happy. Why couldn't he ever feel this happy with Summer, with out getting a into a fight the next second? Who was he kidding? He had great times with Summer! Drive in movies, the skating rink, walking on the pier holding hands, even just lying on his bed talking about random things, made him feel like nothing could ever go wrong. Sometimes though, Seth took advantage on Summer. A few short years ago Summer wouldn't even give a glance at Seth and now, well not now preset, but them being together. But then Summer started talking to him and she grew to like him even more and they started dating and well the rest is history. But even though Seth could be such a jerk he thought. Like saying things that shouldn't be said. Breaking dates because of the things he wanted to do. But as he though of it Summer never actually forgot any of his birthdays, actually Seth tried to think of anything she ever forgot about of his and nothing came to mind. She was always ready at dates, always came to study for tests with him even if they weren't hers and thinking about this Seth realized that he got one heck of a great girl and why was he always so dumb and saying such stupid things like he said before. Seth loved Summer and he knew she loved him right back but they were always having all these little arguments but through it all it was worth it.

"Hey man what's up?" Ryan asked grabbing a soda from the refrigerator.

"Did Summer leave already?" Marissa asked also grabbing a soda.

" Yes, and all because of me." Seth said squeezing his cheeks together.

"Why what did you do this time?" Marissa asked laughing.

"I forgot Summer's birthday." Seth said getting even sadder.

"You did. Wow girls get really bummed out about that." Marissa said.

"It's her birthday?" Ryan asked taking a gulp of soda.

"See he didn't know either!" Seth said pointing a finger.

"Yea he doesn't have to." Marissa asked sympathizing with Seth.

"Did you forget it last year?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Actually no. Marissa reminded me which you so happened not to have remembered to do this time." Seth answered being sarcastic.

"Hey don't blame this on me. I know all of your guys birthday." Marissa said.

"Oh really." Said Seth not believing her.

" March 3rd." She said glancing at Ryan. "May 19th." She said looking at Seth. " And Summer's is June 16th." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well, that's not going to help me. What should I do Marissa you're the girl here." Seth asked.

"Uh well all I can say is just say you're sorry, she'll forgive you Seth. Trust me, you've done worse things." She answered.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I got to go. Summer and I have a spa date at South Coast Plaza." She said getting up from her chair and threw the soda can out.

"Bye Ryan." Marissa said as she kissed him and headed out the door.

"Dude, I am so screwed." Seth told Ryan.

"It's ok. We usually find a way to work out." Ryan answered.

Chapter 4

"Coop, should I get ruby pink or mistletoe red?" Summer asked Marissa. Summer and Marissa were at Bliss Spa the newest and glamorous spa in all of Newport Beach. Summer and Marissa had a pact that whenever a new spa or salon would open up they would have to get something done there.

" Uh Mistletoe red it'll go great with the tan you'll get on the cruise." Marissa asked lying down on the chair as the pedicurist massaged her toes for her.

"Okay." She answered and did the same thing as Marissa.

"Seth says he's sorry, you know for the birthday thing." Marissa said.

"Could we please not talk about Cohen, when I'm trying to relax." Summer asked nicely.

"Sure."

"It's just, I can't believe he forgot my birthday." Summer said contradicting herself.

"Summ, boys usually forget important things like that." Marissa said as she closed her eyes.

"But it's not just birthday. Last week we had to build the Statue of Liberty and he was supposed to come to my house. And then two hours later he shows up totally unaware of the project and then as soon as I told him he apologized and bla bla bla. It's the same old story with him." Summer said.

"He seemed really upset about it though." Marissa told her friend.

"I mean I'm obviously going to forgive him but I just wished he'd be more responsible. That would be my only birthday wish." Summer declared.

"How about those black Swede Monolos that you saw yesterday?" Marissa asked.

"Oh I mean, Seth's present. That's my first wish." Summer said laughing. Marissa laughed along.

On the other side of the mall Seth and Ryan were looking for a present to get for Summer, and Seth was secretly looking for Summer on the way.

"Girls like jewelry right?" Ryan asked looking at the gold hoop earrings on the rack.

"Yea, I guess but Summer has so much jewelry, I want to get her something out of the ordinary."

"Well, what's out of the ordinary?" Ryan asked feeling a little out of place at the jewelry store at the mall.

"Hi, welcome to Missy's how can I help you?" the sales lady who's name was Jane asked a puzzled Seth and Ryan.

"Seth." Ryan said leading him.

"Okay. See it's my girlfriend's birthday in two days. And well I sort of forgot about it and now she's mad at me and I need to get her the most amazing peasant so she won't hate my guts and well do you have anything for that?" Seth asked telling his whole day's story.

"We might have something like that." Jane smiled and led the guys to a table with diamond necklaces, tennis bracelets, diamond rings, and studs. Seth thought he hadn't seen this much jewelry in his whole life.

"Let's start with this. Are you on a budget?" She asked them.

"Well, Ryan?" Seth asked for some support.

"Hey don't ask me. She's your girlfriend. Remember?" Ryan told him.

"Well, I don't know could we see some things?" Seth asked not knowing what to do and feeling so out of place at jewelry store.

Jane started showing pieces to Ryan and Seth but nothing really caught Seth's eyes and he knew Summer probably had a diamond necklace or pearl studs and he thought it was pointless spending anymore time here, but then he heard two familiar voices coming into the store. It was Summer and Marissa carrying shopping bags from places like Diesel and Paul Frank and they were headed right where Ryan and Seth were.

"Hey look its Seth and Ryan!" Marissa called waving at them running over to Ryan to give him a hug. Summer just stood there. It was so hard not to run over to Seth and hug him and kiss him like she would normally do. Seth also felt the same way. You know what Seth thought. He was for once going to be a man and go up to Summer and spill his heart out to her and just say sorry. Seth started to walk towards feeling the heat in his body rise just like every time he saw her.

"Hi, Summer." Seth said waving his hand towards her.

"Cohen." Summer said.

"I'm so sorry about forgetting your birthday. I was stupid for not remembering it and I know it's a big day and I completely screwed up. But I love you and I hope somewhere in your heart you can forgive me." Seth replied. Wow now that felt so much better. Summer's face softened and Seth could see a big smile on her face. The smile that he always saw. That smile made it seem like it was just them in the world. Summer was thinking to. Those three small yet gigantic words. I love you. Those words have so much power she couldn't help but melt just thinking that a boy really meant those words to her. Summer wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long sweet kiss. Oh those lips! Those arms around her! It was like magic but suddenly Seth forgetting her birthday was so trivial. Ok, so he forgot her birthday. There were much more important things in life then birthdays.

Summer wrapped herself in his arms and looked up at him.

"I love you too." She said. Then they both let go and headed back to where Marissa and Ryan were.

"So are you guys.?" Marissa asked hoping the answer would be yes. She hated when Seth and Summer were in a fight.

"My powers worked on her once again." Seth said reaching for Summer's hand.

"Hey! You know I could get back to hating you again." Summer replied grabbing his hand.

"You really think so." Seth asked.

"Hey I have faith in Summer." Ryan added as he slung his shoulder around Marissa.

"You guys are so funny." Marissa chimed in. And if you were a bystander in Missy's you would have seen four teenagers laughing and having the time of their life.

Chapter 5

"Seth get up. You have to start packing." Sandy called from downstairs. Seth opened his eyes. For a minute he had to remember where he was. He was in his room and it was Wednesday. Summer's birthday was on Wednesday! He forgot to get her a present! Oh my Lord was he screwed. He raced downstairs, still in his robe and found Ryan sitting at the counter eating cereal and reading the brochure for the Queen Victoria.

"Hey dude. Um you're going in you're robe?" Ryan asked half joking as he poured another bowl of cereal.

"Okay no time for jokes. I have no present for Summer!" Seth cried pacing. What was he going to do? He just made up with Summer, he did not want to be in a other fight with her again. He had less then three hours before the ship would sail. Just enough time to go to South Coast Plaza, get Summer something fabulous and then drive home in time to go on the cruise. Perfect Plan. Right?

"I thought you were going to go yesterday. Remember?" Ryan asked putting the cereal bowl in the sink.

"Yea, uh I sort of made a pit stop at Summer's and." Seth trailed on.

"Yea don't need to know the rest." Ryan said.

"What do I do?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Go to the mall. See what you come back with." Ryan asked being helpful wondering how Seth got himself into all these predicaments..

"Great idea buddy!" Seth asked leaving the house. There was an awkward pause.

"After I change." Seth said coming back into the house and running upstairs like there was no tomorrow.

"Good idea." Ryan said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey Ryan." Sandy said coming in with a large suitcase.

"Hey." Ryan said.

"Excited?" Sandy asked.

"Uh yea, I mean the closest thing to being on a boat was Seth's boat. No I'm wrong that charity thing for the hospital two years ago was also on a boat." Ryan said chuckling.

Kirsten came in looking a little bit flustered like she was up all night packing.

"Oh hey guys, everyone's ready?" Kirsten asked getting her things ready in her purse making sure not to forget even one thing.

"Uh yea Seth sort of when to South Coast Plaza." Ryan said trying not to sound too much of a nark. Sandy laughed.

" I don't think I'd ever see the day when Seth would run out of the house to go shopping." Sandy laughed once more as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I'm going to go back in the poolhouse I got to get a few more things done." Ryan said as he headed outside.

"I'm going to be so happy as soon as we get on that ship." Kirsten said taking a long drink of her coffee.

"Yea and the best thing is that we'll have time alone to ourselves." Sandy said coming behind her.

"Oh, yes that will be great." Kirsten said as she put her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

Chapter 6

Seth got out of the car thinking he made a terrible mistake. He didn't quite make it to South Coast. There was huge traffic on the freeway and the rate he was going he would have gotten there in five hours. If he was lucky. So Seth using his brain decided to stop at Ralph's mini market and picked up a small teddy bear with a mug with gummy bears inside that said I love you. Practical right? It was cute and sweet at least to Seth it was and he thought Summer would think of it as a great birthday present and she would cherish it forever. Of course Seth didn't know what girl's minds thought of when their boyfriend gave them a present on their birthday. They expected beautiful jewelry a night out and dinner at the fanciest restaurant. And Seth's present was nearly not even remotely close to that description. But what else could he do? It wasn't like he didn't try to get her a great present it was just he was out of options.

"Surprise." Marissa said as Ryan came into the poolhouse.

"Hey." Ryan said as Marissa gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"I see you've packed." Ryan laughed as he saw Marissa's two over large Burberry suitcases, looking like she had to sit on them to get it closed.

"Well you know." She said laughing coming very close to Ryan whispering in his ear.

"It's not all clothes." She said laughing trying to be seductive.

"Really." Ryan said laughing along with her.

"Do you mind if I take a peak." Ryan said falling on the bed with her and kissed her softly.

"That depends." She said kissing him.

"If?"

"I let you find it." She said laughing and kissing Ryan at the same time. Of course since they were kissing they didn't hear someone walking towards the poolhouse.

"Oh My God!" Seth yelled as he came into the kitchen watching his parents kissing by the oven.

"Seth." Kirsten said letting go of Sandy and wiping her mouth.

"Uh Son, how was the shopping." Sandy said slightly embarrassed to. Seth's hands were covering his eyes and he really didn't want to take them away if his parents were still doing what they were doing ten seconds ago.

"It's ok I'll leave." Seth remarked.

"Seth!" Kirsten said.

"Fine, but I will not be paying for all the therapy classes that I will be going to, due to this trauma no boy should have to experience." Seth said willfully taking his hands away.

"Um ok bye." Seth said trying to leave.

"So what'd you get for Summer?" Sandy asked Seth.

"I really don't have time for chit chat, I have to pack, feed Captain Oats, reorganize my comic book collection, and there's a valley marathon on and Summer asked me to tape it for her." Seth trailed on.

"Cut the small talk, what'd you get her, jewelry, clothes, something that doesn't fit in box?" Sandy asked.

"If you must know I got something Summer would never think I'd Get her." Seth said importantly getting the bear out of the box. Sandy and Kirsten just started at it, it really was something.

"She definitely will never forget this present." Kirsten chuckled.

"Thank you parents for being so supportive. Now I must go and wrap Summer's beautiful present." Seth said as he left. He really was screwed. Even his own flesh and blood laughed at his present.

He had to think of a plan fast because if Summer saw his present he wouldn't even have flesh and blood left on his own body.

Chapter 7

Ryan and Marissa were still kissing when none other but Marissa's best friend, Summer walked in.

"Oh my God!" Summer cried. It wasn't that she wasn't used to Ryan and Marissa making out all over the place it was just disgusting every time she had to actually witness it.

"Oh hey Summ." Marissa said embarrassed getting up.

"Happy Birthday." Ryan said wiping his mouth.

"Uh thanks. I'm going to go because I'm not really in the mood to watch you guys make out. I'm going to see if Seth is packed yet. Later." Summer said racing out. There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, we could stay here." Marissa said looking at Ryan.

"Or we can go and see if everybody is ready to leave." Ryan said smiling.

"Okay." Marissa said kind of disappointed.

"Hey but tonight we can leave off from where we were." He said as he got up.

"I'll have to think about it." Marissa teased as she got up.

"Oh really."

"Or we can just forget it." She said heading out the doorway. Ryan playfully punched her and they headed outside.

"Neil! Let's go we were supposed to meet at The Cohen's twenty minuets ago. I would hate it if we had missed the cruise." Julie called to her boyfriend Neil Roberts, Summer's dad. Julie just applied another coat of mascara and she thought she looked cruise ship worthy. She would feel a whole lot better if Marissa her daughter would show a little of acknowledgement that she was alive. Marissa basically wanted to kill her mom after she found out that she made it seem that Ryan was the one that shot Ryan's brother Trey when it really was Marissa. If that didn't make it any better, she bribed Trey to keep it a secret with three thousand dollars. No wonder Marissa was mad at her. But she had to be at least a little bit thankful, even since Marissa moved in with Summer and Dr. Roberts she started acting nicer to Julie and that's all she really wanted. Right? What Julie really wanted was to be proposed by Dr. Roberts, and she hoped that in front of her family and friends on the cruise he was thinking the same thing. In the past Julie couldn't deny that she married for money. She married Jimmy Cooper, her ex husband and Marissa's dad for his money. Well, a little bit for his money. She truly loved him but let's face it, it was mainly for his money. She then married Caleb Nichol, Kirsten's father for money. Yup, that's all she married him for. She really wasn't in him for his good looks or charms. He was over thirty years older then she but when he died she thought that somewhere she did love him. A little. But with Neil Roberts it was different. She really fell in love with him. And Neil was rich too working as a plastic surgeon. So Julie Cooper-Nichol hopefully soon to be Roberts really did have the best of both worlds.

"Neil? Oh what is taking you so long. Do you not know what to wear with that olive green shirt? Oh sweetie, thank God you have me here. Try wearing with the brown log pants you got from Brook's Brothers. It'll go great with the tan you'll be getting." Julie laughed as she raced to Neil's study to see what the heck was taking him forever. But when Julie came down she didn't see him wearing any olive green shirt she saw him still wearing pajamas not even have shaved sitting down looking at documents and they were all ready thirty minutes late.

"Neil why aren't you dressed? Are you sick?" She asked not really worried but annoyed.

"Oh Julie I totally forgot to tell you. I'm really busy with work, I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to go." He said looking up from the documents.

"Is this a joke?" She asked not believing her ears.

"No joke. I'm sorry sweetie but I have so much work to do. Two clients who are getting a rhinoplasty tomorrow. Then you know Tammy Faye head of Harbor's P.T.A, she's getting a chin implant, her second one actually. You think she would had enough. And all week I have meeting with the doctors and on Monday The head of the Plastic Surgeons in The Newport Medical Center is having a dinner and I have to be there work wise of course, and I'm sorry sweetie but I'm booked." He said pacing around the room looking for things. Julie was in shock. This was going to be the worst trip ever. She was going to be the only non-couple there.

"But, I'm going to be the only non couple there. Sandy and Kirsten, Ryan and Marissa, Seth and Summer. It's going to be like couple fest. God Neil you could have at least told me that before so I could make other plans." She said slumping down.

"Look sweetie." He said kissing the side of her head.

"I wish I could go, you know I do, its just work is driving me crazy." Neil answered taking another sip of his coffee and scanning a page of the people's conditions that he was operating on.

"Okay fine. Does Summer know" Julie said sounding not at fine at all and not really caring about the Summer part.

"Yea, I told her before she left." Neil said looking at an email that he just got.

"I love you." Julie said sounding like a little girl. And the first time since their conversation, Neil looked up and kissed Julie on the lips and said.

"I love you too."

Chapter 8

Seth was in his room pacing and thinking of some way that he would not have to give Summer his present. Got it! He would tell her when everyone else was giving there presents that he was saving hers for later. But that sounded too racy and his parents would probably come back with them to the room. He just had to face it; he was going to have to give Summer's present there with everyone watching, including Dr. Roberts who he didn't have the greatest relationship with. Just dandy. He heard a knock on the door great it was Summer.

"Just a minute." He called as he stuffed the present in his suitcase.

"Come in." He called in a squeaky voice.

"I heard your suitcase close. What were you hiding the girls you meet online, letters. Which you're going to read all the time with Ryan in your room and forgetting all about me." She said with a laugh looking at him.

"No of course not." He said uncomfortably.

"No I don't want to know it was probably my present. And I want it to be a surprise." She said sitting on his bed.

"Yea it was." He tried to fake a smile. Then Seth remembered it was Summer's birthday and she was probably waiting for Seth to tell her that. She stood up noticing the tension.

"Happy birthday Summer." Seth said truly meaning every word he said.

"Aww, you're so sweet Cohen." She said about to give him a spectacular kiss, but Marissa yelling Oh My God interrupted them.

" Sorry Cohen." She said caressing his check and yanking him downstairs to see what all the commotion was.

But as soon as Seth and Summer came down they were too surprised to even ask Marissa because the person who was standing there was self explanatory.

"Dad, you're here." Marissa cried too stunned to move. Jimmy Cooper her father was standing in the kitchen looking so happy that she ever saw him before.

"Well how about a hug?" He said with his arms outstretched.

"Oh dad." She said running into his arms. She couldn't help but feel like she was on cloud nine. She let go she had to think it all over it was too surreal at first. She hadn't seen her dad since last year and seeing her dad now in person it was hard to believe.

"Jimmy." Kirsten said giving her oldest friend a tight hug.

"What, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um, you'll never believe it but you know how I'm in the market for selling and renting yachts, well we're doing a showcase here and they needed a client to be the emcee and I knew I couldn't refuse a chance to see my best friends and family so I said absolutely and here I am." He finished as he put his arm around a smiling Marissa.

"Hey Mr. Cooper." Summer gave a friendly wave.

"It's good to see you again." Seth said clasping his hands together.

"You too guys." Jimmy gave a friendly smile.

"Well how long are you staying here, Dad?" She asked trying to get as much time looking at every feature on his face not knowing how long she would ever get to see him again.

"Just a month." Jimmy said giving a kiss on her head.

Just as soon as he said those words Sandy came back from running an errand. Sandy walked into the kitchen fully unaware that one of his good friends just walked through the door but as soon as Sandy caught eye there was no stopping him.

"Jimbo! Is it really you?" Sandy said with a big smile as he gave a hug to Jimmy.

"It's great to see you too Sandy. It's good to be home." He answered.

"Um I hate to be the burden of bad news but we're all sort of scheduled for a cruise in less then an hour." Kirsten said with a sorry face.

"Hey don't worry about it, you guys have fun." Jimmy said.

"If you want you know Marissa could you know stay with you I'll be fine." Ryan said being helpful even though he really didn't want Marissa to not go.

"Yea thanks Ryan. We can do all the fun stuff we used to do. Just you and me." Marissa added.

"No sweetie, I don't want you to do that, it's your vacation I'd hate to ruin it for you." Jimmy said.

"Kirsten, Sandy! I left my bags in the front if that's ok with." Julie said as she walked into the house.

"Jimmy." Julie said in shock.

"Well it's fine by me, I don't know about Jimmy though." Sandy teased.

"Sandy. Out. Now!" Kirsten said as she started heading out of the kitchen.

"Oh honey, it was just getting to the good part." Sandy complained. Kirsten looked at him and he knew he had no choice. They both left. Seth and Summer looked uncomfortable, so without a word they too exited the scene. All there was left was Ryan, Marissa, Jimmy, and Julie.

"Ryan, please get out we have to have a family discussion." Julie ordered to Ryan.

"He doesn't have to go anywhere. You can't talk to him like that!" Marissa yelled.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll leave." Ryan said as he left. Marissa let out a pout.

"Jimmy, I can not believe you're hear. What if Neil came you know how uncomfortable he would be." Julie said angrily.

"I knew I still left the same Julie Cooper." Jimmy said as he gave a sly smile.

"You were always one for jokes, James." Julie said crossing her arms.

"Well where is the lucky guy?" Jimmy asked.

"He, um couldn't make it." Julie answered quietly.

"That's great. Mom did Neil give you the other ticket." Marissa asked excitedly.

"Yes. But what does that have to with anything." Julie asked. Then she thought about it.

"Marissa! Please do not be thinking what I think you're thinking." Julie asked.

"Dad, would you like to come on the cruise with all of us? Mom has an extra ticket, and we'd get to spend so much time together. Come on what do you say. Please pretty please!" Marissa begged like she used to do when she was a little girl.

"Excuse me, I'm the one with the ticket. I get to decide." Julie said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'd love too." Jimmy said.

"Yes!" Marissa cried.

"I'll tell everyone. Thanks Mom." Marissa said saying thanks mom like she really wasn't thanking her.

"Thank you Jimmy." Julie said clearly not thanking him, as she headed out of the kitchen. She didn't want to be alone with her ex.

"Guess who joining us?" Marissa squealed as she headed into the living room where Seth, Summer, Kirsten, and Sandy were sitting.

"Jimmy's coming?" Kirsten asked surprised as she raced to see if it was true. Sandy joined her.

"That's so nice Marissa, you'll have your whole family with you." Summer said as she clasped her hands together.

"Sorry Summ, you're dad couldn't make it." Marissa said as she gave her friend a small smile.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You're dad is like a second dad to me anyway." Summer managed a smile. Summer was kind of sad though. Her dad wasn't going to be there to celebrate. But at least she'd have her main man there. Seth. She looked up at him. All Seth was doing was staring straight ahead looking like he was thinking really hard about something that was really unimportant. She was about to kiss him, since before they were interrupted, but of course Kirsten calling them again interrupted them.

"Seth, Summer, come on we're leaving." Kirsten called from the distance.

"I guess we better go." Seth said like he was far away. Then he saw Summer's sad face. He managed a smile, patted her on the knee and left. Summer knew something was up, Seth never acted like this. Maybe because it was her birthday. But that couldn't be it. Could it?

Chapter 9

"Happy Birthday to you!" Sandy, Kirsten, Jimmy, Julie, Marissa, Ryan, and Seth sang. They were all abroad the Queen Victoria. It was a grand ship, like a five star hotel on the water. It was fit for a king. The main entrance was beautiful with tall ceilings and pillars you completely forgot you were on a boat. The rooms were also great. Each room had to double beds in it for the kids obviously. Kirsten and Sandy had a queen size bed and Jimmy and Julie reluctantly had to share a room although the concierge promised that they would have two double beds. Everyone freshened up, and then they headed into a private lounge that Dr. Roberts booked for beforehand.

Summer looked around the room with the biggest smile but when she came to Seth, it turned into a frown. Ever since they got on the boat He wouldn't go near her, and at dinner all that he asked was from her was too pass the salt. But maybe she would ask Marissa if she could take Ryan to the teen lounge, and then she could show him what he's missing.

"Happy Birthday Summ!" Marissa laughed as she hugged her best friend.

"Oh too cute I must take a picture!" Julie cried as she searched for her camera.

"Mom please its so embarrassing." Marissa whined but the flash went off and it was too late.

"Okay, Summer has to open her presents now!" Kirsten motioned towards Summer.

"My favorite part!" Summer exclaimed. She smiled towards Seth, but all Seth could muster was a little wave. What the heck was wrong with that boy? Summer thought.

Summer kneeled beside her to find seven presents. She picked up the largest one, which was from her dad who couldn't make it. Inside were the black stiletto black monolos that she told Marissa about. Next was a bag from Prada, which Summer found inside, a Prada messenger bag. She hugged and thanked Marissa for it. Next she found a Van Cleef and Arpels bag from Sandy and Kirsten. Inside were beautiful pearl studs. Then came Ryan's gift. She wasn't expecting anything grand or anything, knowing Ryan he would have gotten her a wife beater. But inside she was actually surprised as what she saw. Inside Ryan put a picture of her, Seth, and Marissa with their arms around each other in a beautiful picture frame. Everyone laughed at how Ryan was so sweet. Then Julie's present was a gift card from Chanel. Jimmy knowing at the last second got her a card that sang happy birthday from Hallmark. Then it was Seth's present.

Everyone started laughing and getting excited. Summer could barley contain her excitement.

"Summer! Open it already!" Marissa begged as she took a sip from her drink.

"Okay, ready Seth?" Summer asked mysteriously.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Seth tried to look happy. Even though his insides were doing tumble sauces every second. Summer got the last present. It was in an ordinary plastic shimmery bag and it looked like he bought it from a drug store or something. But dating Seth for two and a half years she was always in store for surprises. But what she found inside was a much bigger surprise then she bargained for. Inside was the small white teddy bear attached to the mug. All she did was just open her mouth. She really wasn't sure that she was mad at the present or mad at Seth so she did what she thought was the only thing she could do. The whole time Summer saw her present, Seth felt horrible. He didn't know what to do so he just sat there in silent while everyone's eyes were circling around the room trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Um, thanks Seth, it's something really, special." She finished as she got up and walked right out of the dining room.

"Summer! Wait!" Seth said too also getting out of his chair following her.

"Uh…" Julie tried to say something that would ease the tension. Luckily the waiter passed by with a bottle of red wine, and Julie seized the chance.

"More wine please." Julie asked sticking her goblet out for him to pour.

"I hear _Earth, Wind and Fire_ is playing tonight, you know there's a show here every night, how about we go to our rooms, you know freshen up a bit then we'll all meet each other in the theater. I've reserved a table." Sandy said getting up from the table.

"Uh okay, is that okay with you guys?" Kirsten asked as she got her purse.

"Sure, uh come on Ryan, walk me back to my room." Marissa said as she and Ryan both got up and headed out of the dining room. Ryan and Marissa were waiting for the elevator by the lobby.

"That was pretty intense what happened in there." Ryan said as they both stepped into the elevator and pressed 7, they were alone in the elevator so they could still talk in the same volume.

" I know, where did he even get that bear. It was actually kind of cute. Did he get that last minute?" Marissa asked, as the doors opened and they both walked out. The hallway till their room was large so they still had a while till they were at their rooms.

"If I got that for you, would you be mad?" Ryan teased but also a little bit curios.

"Hmm, I have to think about that. I mean I already have my purple share bear, maybe if it was a panda." Marissa teased as she playfully pushed Ryan into the wall.

"Hey, pandas aren't nice, they eat their children." Ryan said.

"Well at least there cuddly and sweet. That much I can't say about you." Marissa teased and she raced ahead of him.

"Catch me if you can!" She yelled from up the hall. Ryan was an excellent runner so he had no problem catching up to Marissa, letting her run into his arms.

"Hmm, you caught me." She said as she reached his mouth and gave him a quick kiss. Marissa and Summer's room were on the opposite side of Ryan and Seth's, so they were only a second walk away.

"See you in a half hour?" He said as he took his card-key from his pocket.

"See ya." Marissa said searching for the card key. Ryan found his first and stepped into his room. Although Marissa was having a harder time finding hers. She probably forgot hers in the room before they left for dinner. She knocked first.

"If that's you Cohen, you better run because I have my curling iron with me and I'm not afraid to use it!" Summer cried from inside.

"Nope not Cohen, its Marissa." Marissa said from outside.

"Oh it's only you not geekboy." Summer said holding the door open. Marissa stepped inside and found a room with four opened suitcases. Clothes, shoes, and undergarments were flown everywhere. But that's just how Marissa and Summer liked it. It helped them keep track of everything. Marissa sat down on the chair by the desk, found her key and put it in her pocket. She then looked at Summer who was in a tank top and sweatpants with her hair in a bun. She did not look like she was ready to go to a show on her birthday.

"I'm guessing things with you and Seth didn't go so well." Marissa asked.

"I just can't believe he gave me a bear and a mug. That's what you give to your mom on mother's day when you're eight. Not to your girlfriend who you've been with for two and a half years who just turned seventeen." Summer said as she sat on her bed and flipped through the newest issue of _CosmoGirl! _

"Well, you have to come to the show. _Earth, Wind and Fire_ are playing. I mean they're kind of old school, but it's your birthday." Marissa said giving her friend an encouraging smile.

"Maybe I am being a little too hard on Cohen. I mean which guy knows what to get his girlfriend for their birthday?" Summer said. Then she looked as if she was thinking really hard.

"Nope not being hard at all. That lanky nerd really hurt me. Plus it would be too humiliating to come out after I made such a scene in there." Summer said like she made her final decision.

"Hey, buddy ready to go." Ryan said as he turned the light on in his and Seth's room. He found Seth in his pajamas, with the pillow over his face.

"Dude, I don't think I could've of screwed up more then I just did in my life." Seth said under his pillow. Ryan sat down on the chair by the desk.

"She couldn't forgive you I'm guessing." Ryan asked.

"She caught the elevator before me, so I thought maybe if I ran up the stairs I'd catch up with her. No such luck. Then I caught her in the knick of time getting in to her room, but she slammed the door behind me and she threatened she would call cruise security if I didn't back away. So now I'm here in the fanciest boat I've ever been on, under the covers, with _The New Legion_ comic book and Caption Oates." Seth finished raising the pillow from himself and showing his trust plastic horse Caption Oates.

"I see you're um really bummed. But what if you come to the show. You know _Earth, Wind and Fire_ is playing I know they're not Death Cab, but I think they've one a Grammy or two." Ryan said trying to convince Seth to go.

"Just let me die in peace, or at least finish _A Midsummer's Night Dream_, for English class." Seth said as he took the book from the bed side table.

"You're sure?"

"Oh, I'm more than sure, go have fun with Marissa. At lkeast you have a normal girlfriend." Seth said as he opened up to page one of the very large Shakespeare play, that was due after vacation. Ryan didn't say a word and left Seth to his reading.

Marissa on the other side of the hallway, couldn't get Summer to come so she concluded with a little wave and left Summer to her reading of which tanning lotions are better for the skin in high humidity. And as soon as Ryan came out, Marissa was already there, and the two left to see the show with the rest of The Cooper's and Cohen's. And Seth and Summer were all alone in their rooms thinking maybe the other person was right after all. But they both didn't want to make the first move, so they sat the rest of the night, Seth with his book and Summer with her magazine, while they heard the music and cries of happy people wishing that they too could be apart of it as well.

Chapter 9

Jimmy and Julie had just arrived in their rooms and they weren't too happy. The two double beds that were supposed to be in their rooms turned into a Queen size bed. It wasn't so much that Julie didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Jimmy, they've done it before countless of times when they were married. But now Julie was the girlfriend of a very famous, rich plastic surgeon and if word spread out that them two were sleeping in the same bed, she could kiss that engagement goodbye.

"James, what are we going to do? We asked for doubles and they gave us a single?" Julie cried.

"I'll go downstairs and ask the manager." Jimmy said about to leave but Julie stopped him.

"Wait! I mean it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before." Julie said not trying to sound like she really was okay sleeping next to him in the same bed.

"You do want to sleep next to me don't you?" Jimmy asked but knowing he was right. Even though she was with Dr. Roberts, she still had feelings for Jimmy.

"Of course not! I'm almost a married woman. It's just it's late and I wouldn't want you to fall and break your neck, so how about we make the best of it, shall we?" Julie said as she started taking off the duvet off the bed.

"Julie Cooper-Nichol almost Roberts, being nice to me. I never thought I'd see the day. Well if that's the case, and you don't feel weird sleeping in the same bed as your ex-husband, then I don't feel weird sleeping next a almost married woman." And with that said Jimmy went into the bathroom. Yes, Julie was sure it was okay. She didn't have much of a choice right? And besides, Neil would never find out. Who knew but the two of them? And Julie started to take her pajamas out of her suitcase thinking that this would definitely be all right.

"Honey, what's on the agenda today?" Sandy called from the bathroom. Sandy and Kirsten were in their room, almost about ready to leave and do something on the cruise.

"Well we could go to the Adult lounge, there's a comedian, or there's a showing of that documentary in the movie room, about that explorer who searched for fifty years to find any fossils of dinosaurs, oh and at two, you'll love this, kareoke on the deck." She answered finding her sunglasses.

"Ahh, my good friend kareoke." Sandy said as he gave a kiss to Kirsten.

"Do you think the kids are up yet?" Sandy asked waiting by the door. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with white shorts and flip-flops. Kirsten was wearing a tank top with shorts and a sarong over them and a sun hat.

"Oh I hope Seth and Summer made up, it was so depressing last night to know that they were all alone in their rooms, while we were having fun.

"Oh yea me too, but I'm sure they'll work it out. They always do." Sandy finished as they both stepped outside. They both walked out am headed downstairs to see if they could find the rest of the others.

"Coop, hand me the sun tan lotion." Summer said as Marissa handed it to her and she started applying it to her tan skin. Marissa and Summer were on the boat's deck by the swimming pool, sun bathing. Summer was still mad at Seth and she hadn't seen him since last night.

"So what do you want to do today. I mean besides sunbathing?" Marissa asked as she put her sunglasses on and relaxed on her pool chair.

"I don't know. What is there really to do on a cruise anyway? Aren't you just supposed to soak in the sun, eat and sleep. Well, at least that's what it says on the brochure." Summer laughed.

"You really should of came to the show last night. It was really fun. And then at the end they were playing a really slow song, and all the couples were dancing it was so romatic, well except for my parents of course, who sat there awkwardly waiting for it to end." Marissa concluded.

"Well, I'm sure you and Ryan had a great time, while I was in my room reading up very important facts. Did you know that Jessica Simpson is the new spokesperson for Neutrogena? Wow, I got to say you learn a lot, I mean a lot from Us Weekly." Summer said sounding like that was really important news.

"You and Seth still haven't made up yet?"

"What makes you say that? Can't a girl just enjoy a peaceful quiet evening alone without her boyfriend? God what had this world come to." Summer said. "Fine, I'll admit me and Seth haven't made up yet, but I just I can't just forgive him like how I forgave him for the other thing. It's not fair to me." Summer said like she didn't want to hear anymore of it, so she quickly changed the subject.

"So, is it weird having your dad here, you know before he kind of left suddenly." Summer asked.

"I mean at first it was kind of weird, but you know he's my dad, so I guess. I mean I won't lie it has been a little awkward, especially with my mom almost married, but maybe this vacation will make it all normal again." Marissa sighed like she was really tired.

"Yea, Marissa's life being normal, don't think so." Summer said laughing thinking of all the things Marissa had to go through in her life, Oliver, her mom dating her ex-boyfriend, and the shooting. Marissa laughed along with her friend, but she knew Summer was right. Her life being normal was like saying Seth was good at sports. They just didn't work out.

Seth and Ryan were walking out onto the deck trying to find their girlfriends, or on Seth's case ex-girlfriend. But finding them was a little harder then they thought. There probably hundreds of people of all ages around the main deck of the ship. A group of five year olds were splashing each other in the heated pool. On the far side of them were a bunch of senior citizens doing aerobic exercises with the sports instructor. Then towards the left there were waiters asking the people sunbathing if they would like a menu to order a sea side snack. A blonde waiter about sixteen was asking two girls sunbathing with brown and blonde hair if they would like everything. But as soon as he went away Seth and Ryan found Summer and Marissa.

"They're there! I see them!" Seth cried pointing his finger towards them.

"You don't have to scream Seth. I see them too." Ryan added.

"Okay." Seth said thinking. "Now what do I say to her?" He asked.

"To Summer?"

" Do I say I'm sorry first, or do I wait for her to say it. Come on dude, give me something." Seth said.

"I don't know just talk to her dude." Ryan said as he gave Seth a little push. Ryan waved at Marissa who just met his eyes. He motioned for her to come over so he could escape the scene that Seth was bound to make with Summer.

"Um I'm going to go Sum." Marissa said as she started getting up from her seat.

"Coop! You can't leave me alone with Cohen." Summer cried as her best friend was leaving and Seth was coming. He gave her a little wave, but she tried to ignore it the best that she could.

"Hey, hey Summer." Seth said. Summer was still on her lounge chair, and pulled her sunglasses higher on her head to block the sun but most of all Seth.

"Look I'm really sorry Summer, what happened last night…." Seth said trailing on.

"Oh what happened last night? No big deal." Summer said like it didn't mean anything.

"You're okay with it? I thought you'd still be mad." Seth said looking a little bit relieved. Summer laughed like as what he was saying was so trivial.

"Why would I be mad? It was only my birthday. All you did was give me a bear. Now I think that would be a little immature of me to be mad at that." Summer said. But Seth knew better. She was still mad at him.

"Look Summer I'm sorry.." Seth trailed on, but was interrupted by a blonde who was in exorcize clothes by the pool.

"Hey! I'm Shelly Clemons. A lot of you may know me from my hit T.V show _Yoga for Life_. Today I'm doing a special segment on my show. And you all will be in it! Whoo! Now please make your way and do what I feel is the best thing for your body." Shelly said and gave a little laugh and she started getting ready for her show.

"Oh my God! It's Shelly Clemons!" Summer cried and got up and started making her way towards where she was doing stretches with the passengers. She walked to Marissa and Ryan who were playing mini golf and acting like five year olds.

"Come on Coop, It's Shelly Clemons!" Summer said as she took Marissa by the arm and dragged her near Shelly. Seth and Ryan just stared and watched as their girlfriends left to do yoga.

"Who is Shelly Clemons?" Marissa asked a bit annoyed that Summer pulled her from the game that she and Ryan were playing.

"Oh this yoga freak who's in love with her body and actually exercises for fun. Ugh." Summer replied.

Then why'd you drag me from Ryan?" Marissa asked even more annoyed.

"Sorry, but I needed to escape from Cohen. He was pressuring me into forgiving him, and I'm just not ready yet to do that. Please come with me upstairs. We can go to the spa, with Kirsten and your mom, it'll be a girls day, no boys." Summer begged. Marissa wasn't really in the mood to fight with her friend so she nodded yes and gave a little wave to Ryan.

"Well, now I guess now we both don't have girlfriends." Ryan said looking at Seth.

"Dude, me having a girlfriend is not even an option anymore." Seth said and sat down on one of the chairs.

"It's okay buddy. At least you know what it feels like not to have a girlfriend. You'll ease into it in no time." Ryan said as he gave a little pat on Seth's bed.

Chapter 10

"Jimmy, do you think it's okay that we're doing this?" Julie asked Jimmy. Jimmy had his hands around her and they were kissing on the hotel bed.

"I think its okay." Jimmy said as he kissed her neck. "It's not like we haven't done it before." He said in response.

"It's just I think I'm cheating on Neil." Julie said as she pushed him aside. Jimmy wiped his mouth.

"Is Neil more important to you?" Jimmy asked. Julie was about to speak, but then held back. Did she? But Jimmy was her first love and Neil, well he was her new love. And she wasn't sure if she was ready to give that up. But then she looked at Jimmy. She really made her feel protective. Plus he was only going to be there for a while. Seeing him wouldn't hurt her relationship with Neil. It was just a little fun. Julie smiled and kissed Jimmy again, they were about to go more into it when they heard a knock on the door.

"Mom! Dad!" Marissa said as she knocked on the door. "What are you doing in there?" She called from outside. Jimmy and Julie quickly put back the clothes that were off of them, and tried to act natural. Like that worked. Jimmy went up and opened the door, to find Marissa with a mysterious smile. She looked at her parents who had uncomfortable smiles on like they were keeping a secret, which they were.

"Uh, hi sweetie," Julie said trying to act like everything was normal. "Me and your dad were just talking about….." Julie tried to say something that sounded believable.

"How great this trip is for our family." Jimmy finished. Marissa looked at them like they were crazy.

"Okay." Marissa said laughing. "What were you guys doing? Making out?" Marissa said as she flipped through the ship room service menu. Her parents both looked at each other, thinking they surely blew their cover, but Marissa still had no idea.

"Kidding. Um Mom, Summer and Kirsten want to know if you want to go to the indoor spa, I hear it's really nice." Marissa asked. Julie couldn't believe Marissa still hadn't figured it out. But she still felt guilty. But her daughter was having a great vacation. And why would she want to ruin it for her?

"Of course sweetie, I'll meet you there. Give me ten minutes." Julie said.

"Kay, bye dad." Marissa said and kissed her dad on the check. She headed out the door.

"Whew. That was close James. We can not have her know about our little tryst." Julie said.

"I know, if she ever found out we were together again it would crush her. Remember what happened last year?" Jimmy said remembering, when she and Julie were having an affair while she was still married to Caleb.

"Look, it's not like Neil's here." Julie said as she started to kiss him again.

"And how will he ever find out?" Jimmy said also kissing his ex-wife. Julie forced a smile but knew that she really had to keep it a secret.

"Wow, this is nice." Kirsten exclaimed as she walked into the ship's Aqua spa. Kirsten, Julie, Summer, and Marissa were in the ship's ultra fancy spa. As Summer said she wanted a Girl's day out, and what better way was a day at the spa.

"This is going to be so much fun!," Summer smiled and walked in front of them all. "When was the last time we spent a day just us girls? Huh? It'd always guys, guys, guys, we need a break." Summer said and walked to the table where an Asian woman was answering telephone calls. Summer, Marissa, Julie, and Marissa all walked towards her, Summer in the lead.

"Hi! Uh we have a four hour-

"Four hours?" Kirsten asked Julie. "Reservation for Roberts." Summer told the woman as she looked through her laptop, and smiled.

"Certainly, right this way, ladies." She said as she led them to a private room. The room was painted a pale white, with solar lights, and all different types of lotions and oils on the shelves. There were four plush chairs with a table and a mirror by each of them. On the bottom of the seats, were foot tubs for pedicures. On the far right was a mini fridge, which all different types of juices and waters. Four Swedish woman came in and gave them slips and robes to change into. They all smiled. Maybe a day with the girls wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Chapter 11

Sandy was sitting down at the club's bar drinking a martini. He was watching the football game on T.V. Jimmy was in back of him, and sat down next to him.

"Hey Sandy." Jimmy said as he motioned to the bartender that he wanted the same thing as Sandy was drinking.

"Jimmy, how's the vacation treating you?" Sandy asked as he took another sip of his drink.

"It's great, it's great, I actually kind of wanted to talk to you about something." Jimmy said, and looked down but before he could say what he wanted to say, Seth and Ryan walked into the bar and took a seat next to Sandy. Seth was about to order something but Sandy gave a stern look and said. "Don't even think about it." And Seth stopped.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Sandy asked and ordered two Mountain Dews for them.

"Nothing much really, there was this clown doing these tricks for the kids, and Seth actually went up to volunteer to help BoBo juggle." Ryan laughed. Jimmy and Sandy also chuckled.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I happened to be an excellent juggler." Seth remarked, and took another sip of his drink.

"You learned it from the best." Sandy asked and raised his glass to clink with Seth's. Then it was silent.

"So where are our ladies now?" Jimmy asked. They all looked at him. Was he referring Julie as his lady? But they were divorced. "I mean you know figuratively speaking." Jimmy cleared up.

"Kirsten said that she, Julie, Marissa, and Summer all went to the spa, for a girls day in." Sandy answered.

"Dad, don't say girls day in." Seth asked with a sour face.

"You know we should do something. Guy stuff." Ryan said.

"What you wanna wrestle a pit bull?" Seth asked.

"It's not a bad idea, I haven't done a guys day in, in a really long time." Jimmy said, standing up.

"Sure sounds great, what do you guys wanna do?" Sandy asked also standing. No one had an idea.

Chapter 11

"Ahh, peace, serentity, mango smoothies." Summer said with a laugh as she took another sip from her glass. Summer was getting a manicure while Marissa was getting a temple massage, Kirsten was getting a pedicure and so was Julie.

"I have to say Summer. It was a really good idea to come here. I didn't realize how tense I was." Kirsten replied.

"I really could get used to this. Mom, can we get a massage chair when we get back home?" Marissa said jokingly, but at the same time she wouldn't mind, getting a massage every night. But Julie was in her own world. She couldn't help but feel that her chances with Neil were ruined and it was all because of a little fooling around.

"Mom?" Marissa called, but still Julie wouldn't answer.

"Julie are you okay? You seem quiet?" Kirsten asked. Finally Julie talked.

"What? Oh me? No nothings wrong, I just am taking all this relaxation in. Good idea for coming sweetie." Julie responded with a fake smile. Marissa, Summer, and Kirsten all just stared at each other, knowing that something was up. But knowing Julie for this long, it was normal. Just being in a room with her best friend, and her other friends, Summer almost forgot about Seth. Yup, it was like the whole matter was solved. Even thought it wasn't. In her mind she could still hear him, babbling about really dorky things. Wait, why did she hear Ryan's voice too? And Sandy's? And out of all the people, why was Jimmy's voice also in her head. No, it couldn't be.

"Summer! What a surprise! What brings you here?" Seth said from the doorway.

"Oh hey, Sandy, what are you guys doing? I didn't think spa hopping was your thing." Kirsten said as she walked over to Sandy and kissed him on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Remebrer, the 5:00 showing of the movie we're seeing?"

"Oh right. I'll see you guys later at dinner." And Sandy and Kirsten both left. Jimmy and Julie felt a little awkward around just being with teenagers, so they also made up some excuse and they left too.

"Coop. Lets leave. Now!" Summer said as she picked up her best friend's hand to drag her out.

"You know I can take Marissa. You too have fun." Ryan said giving Marissa a wink, as they too left. Summer was not going to do this. Not here and not now. Not looking at Seth she quickly grabbed her bag and started walking to the door. But Seth bigger, well not by much, grabbed her arm.

"Cohen if you do not get off of me, I promise you, you will not have eyes too look at me ever again." Summer said staring at him with menacing eyes.

"Okay, okay that's punishment enough." Seth said as he let go of her. Why did he have too be so sweet? And why did he have too look at her with those adorable bug puppy dog like brown eyes of his. Stop Summer, she thought to herself, you always fall back madly in love with him, and then he does the same things to your heart again. But, she knew that would happen anyway, so she took a deep breath and let him say what he had to say.

"Okay, Cohen I am giving you, two minutes to explain what you did wrong, and apologize for it." Summer said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, Summer now that I have an audience with the most beautiful, charming, wonder-

"Just can it Cohen."

"Fine, look I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not getting you a present you liked, and I'm sorry that I forgot your birthday. And I know I don't deserve you, and you shouldn't give me another chance. And I know I screw up all the time, and I'm just sorry. So I'm gonna go." Seth said as he started to walk away. Summer smiled, here it was again, that feeling that she always got, the way her stomach churned and it felt like she was going to faint and laugh all at the same time.

"Wait." And than their was darkness.

Chapter 12

Marissa and Ryan were in the main entrance, when the black out happened.

"Marissa, are you okay?" Ryan said, trying to look for Mariisa as the darkness started to adjust to his eyes.

"Yea, are you?" Marissa asked as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Yea, everything's gonna be all right. We just have to find a captain or something to tell us when the lights are gonna turn back on."

"I think we should try to find Summer and Seth. I can see the light now, and we're only a few minutes from the spa. I'm sure they're still there." Marissa said as she let go of his neck and took his hand.

"Everyone should be calm. This is something that regularly happens on ships, when there is too much electricity being used at the same time." The head of the movie department said to the audience. Kirsten and Sandy only got there a few short minutes ago.

"Oh, I hope the kids are all right." Kirsten said as she leaned into her husband.

"They'll be fine, we know that they're together at least. That's good."

"Sandy I'm scared."

"Why, we always have blackouts."

" I know but we are on land when that happens, we're on a boat that is on the water. Have you ever seen _Titanic_?"

"Oh, Jimmy, we have to get out." Julie screamed to Jimmy. Jimmy and Julie were in a changing room in the spa area making out, but when the lights turned off, they stopped immediately.

"Okay, I know where the door handle is." Jimmy said as he opened the door and they both ran out.

"Where is Marissa! I want us all to be together." Julie said as she started to cry on Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy too was scared but wouldn't show his fear to Julie. I'm sure all the kids are together, we don't have to worry." Jimmy said as he stroked Julie's hair.

"Ouch!" Summer shrieked. Seth and Summer were still in the spa room. Summer was on the floor after she bumped into a table, because she couldn't see.

"Hey, hey, are you okay."

"Yea, just a couple of bruises that's all." Summer said as she took Seth's hand that was helping her up. She hadn't yet said that she forgave him, but if she had to do this with someone. The only person she would want to go through with was Seth. "What should we do?" Summer said, trying not to let the tears fall. This was not what Seth was used to. Being stuck on a ship that had no lights with his girlfriend, well at least he thought she was his again. But he had to be strong for her. Just like he knew Ryan would be for Marissa. He kissed her forehead, and when she didn't protest he knew that she still loved him.

"I think we should try to look for Ryan and Marissa. Are you sure you're okay?" Seth asked. Summer smiled, maybe Seth's chivalry only came out at times of hardship.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine, but we can't worry about me right now, even thought it's sweet how much you care for me." Summer said.

"Okay, come on Cohen we have to be strong. No whining, complaining, or yelling. We're gonna get through this. It's not gonna end like Jack and Rose." Summer said as she took both his hands.

"Am I the Jack in this scenario?" Seth asked.

"Cohen."

"Okay, okay I promise."

"Good, come on." They both walked out hand and hand outside to the main entrance of the spa. Seth could see two people coming their way, but they were probably help, so Seth started frantically waving his hands. Of course those two people were Ryan and Marissa.

"Is that Seth?" Marissa asked, although she was quite sure that no one else she knew would act like that.

"Seth! Summer!" Ryan called.

"Yea dude, we're here." Seth said as Seth and Summer both ran to their friends.

"Oh Coop. I was so scared." She said as she hugged her best friend.

"We don't have to hug right?" Seth asked. But before Ryan could answer, a bright light, made them all turn around.

"You four go to the main lobby now." A worker on the boat ordered them.

"Um sir, when are the lights going to be turned back on?" Ryan asked, hoping the answer would be soon.

"Oh son, I'm sorry to say, but we are in much more deeper water than that?"

"Uh, you're speaking figuravly right?" Seth asked.

"I wish I was son I wish I was."

Chapter 13

Kirsten and Sandy were waiting by the main lobby. They were ordered to go in a life boat as soon as possible. But they would not go unless everyone was there.

"Oh Sandy, what if something bad happened to them. This is not how the vacation was supposed to go." Kirsten said trying to search for her kids.

"The captian said that there are enough life boats for everyone, and all we have to do is paddle only a few miles to get to the boat that's waiting for us."

"Sandy 50 miles is not little." Kirsten said as she wrapped her sweater a little tighter on her. She wasn't cold but the feelings inside of her were freezing.

"Oh thank God!" Julie cried as she saw Kirsten and Sandy. Jimmy and Julie ran up to them, as Kirsten and Julie hugged each other.

"Have you seen the kids?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Oh, no we though you knew that." Sandy said. Never in his life had anything made him cry. But he could feel the tears in back of his eyelids grow with every blink.

Seth, Summer, Ryan, and Marissa were almost near the front entrance. Summer and Marissa were hysterically crying, and Ryan and Seth tried to do everything they could think of to calm them down. Seth and Ryan didn't know what to do. They felt like crying themselves. But they knew they couldn't. They had to be strong for their ladies.


End file.
